Revelations
by Journey04
Summary: They say big things come in small packages. What will be revealed when Alice returns to Bella? Bellice
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and characters belong Stephanie Meyer**

**This fic may not be for diehard Twilight fans. Readers will find Alice is my favorite while Edward annoys me. **

**I have read the books and liked the premise to a point, but I prefer my spin. Some characters are OC while others are OOC. **

**I started this as a one shot to develop my writing and it started growing. I know the direction I would like it to take if the reviews are favorable so please let me know what you think.**

**Background: It's established that the Cullens left Bella and Jacob was her support. The incident with James also occurred. And Alice has great control over her mind, blocking Edward and her visions as she chooses.**

Why did she allow him to not only abandon the girl but move their entire family? Familial obligation is what she told herself at the time, knowing in her heart it was the wrong answer. Nothing justified the pain Bella endured because Edward believed he always knew what was best and his actions were supposedly noble. More like selfish. The others had been apprehensive when Edward had told them they needed to go for Bella's safety, but he was the favored son so nobody besides Alice had voiced their disapproval.

Alice had argued but reluctantly left with Jasper. They had issues she needed to deal with before moving on. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Bella. The event that started the whole mess weighed heavily on Jasper, but Alice didn't blame him, he was constantly struggling with his vampire instincts and had merely succumbed. A simple paper cut while opening a present nearly led to a tragedy that would be the stuff of Alice's nightmares if she still dreamt. Or dreamt during sleep rather, the eternal wakefulness of a vampire's existence had a bright spot in that area. Nothing prevented a conscious mind from considering horrors though, but Alice had learned how to gain some control over such thoughts while wrestling with her gift to the point she was more a master of her own mind instead of its victim.

Maybe if Alice wouldn't have been in such control of her visions she would have seen the incident and aftermath of her perfectly planned birthday party for Bella. Alice had wanted everything to go so well that she had blocked her visions, afraid that they would spoil the event, oh how wrong her decision had been. She might have been able to prevent everything, and Bella would not be suffering and separated from the family. If anyone was to blame, Alice felt it was her. Jasper acted on instinct, Edward was his dramatic and broody self, but Alice had allowed her desire to cloud her judgment. And Bella was paying the price.

Five months later Alice stood inside the Swan residence, actual fear racking her body as she paced the well worn carpet. The vision of Bella jumping from the cliff was just too much; she had immediately driven from Alaska without as much as a goodbye to her family. The tears unable to be shed resulted in sobs of despair nearly the whole trip back to Forks. Bella couldn't be gone, the thought was simply unbearable.

The familiar sputtering engine pulling into the driveway snapped the little vampire out of her misery. It was too good to be true. Alice waited, staring at the wood slab separating her from whoever pulled up to the house. Light footsteps approached and the doorknob turned admitting a familiar figure, Bella.

Alice rushed to the bewildered girl who was having trouble believing the pixie-like vision before her was real.

"Bella, how? I saw you jump, and I didn't see you come back up…" Alice cried as her arms enveloped the slim body, hugging her closely until Bella tensed in her grasp. Releasing the rigid form, Alice stepped back to gaze at the clenched jaw and challenging eyes of Bella Swan.

"What do you care Alice? You and your family made it abundantly clear how little my well being meant."

Alice had expected Bella to be upset, but the anger she now faced was unexpected from the usually mild mannered girl. Knowing how wronged Bella had been, Alice couldn't really expect a warm welcome but she had secretly hoped. She was determined to set things right and get Bella to forgive her.

"Leaving you was wrong, I tried to tell Edward but he wouldn't listen…"

"Fuck Edward, YOU left me too!" Bella nearly screamed.

Alice was taken aback by the outburst. If her leaving affected Bella so deeply, maybe the feelings constricting her long dead heart were not one-sided. Studying the shaking body, hurt eyes narrowed in anger, Alice was beginning to see the possibility of powerful emotions toward her from source of her desire.

"I never wanted to leave you, it was the worst mistake of my un-life and I will make it up to you if you will let me."

Bella's posture relaxed slightly as she pondered the words, but her hurt and anger would not allow her to simply forget. "You'll do what you want anyway, save yourself the trouble and go back. I'm sure Jasper is waiting," she said while pushing past the vampire to ascend the stairs.

"Jasper is not waiting for me anymore," Alice spoke softly.

Bella hesitated in her steps, gripping the smooth railing to support her normally clumsy body. She didn't know how to respond to the admission. "I'm going to take a shower," is all she could offer before continuing to her room.

Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs, debating what she should do. Bella was obviously very upset, she even told her to go, but the little vampire couldn't bear to be parted again. Steeling her resolve, Alice entered Bella's room and waited for her return. It had been months since she had been in the cozy room that carried Bella's vanilla lavender scent, but everything remained just as it was. The red and black checked comforter thrown haphazardly across the bed, the laptop sitting on the old oak desk surrounded by discarded notes, even Bella's dirty laundry thrown in the corner were reminders of the girl so dear to Alice's heart.

The sound of cascading water could be heard as Bella stepped into the shower, hoping the warm water would wash away some of the emotions she was drowning in. The jump from the cliff was meant to free her from the weight of the past months; Bella thought the exhilaration would break the vice around her heart. She hadn't counted on the strong undercurrent which followed the plunge into the churning waters. If Jake hadn't been there, she would definitely be free of everything at the cost of her own life.

Bella had been surprised when she saw Carlisle's car in front of her home following her near death experience in La Push, but her hurt suppressed any happiness. When she discovered it was Alice waiting for her, Bella's heart raced at seeing her little pixie until Alice admitted it was the jump from the cliff that brought her back. It was too much to hope Alice's return was because she missed her.

'_Stupid to think she missed me and came back for me'_ was the thought at the forefront of Bella's mind as she leaned against the shower wall. Her pain from the past months didn't allow her to recognize the petite vampire had indeed returned; knowing the vision of a tragedy was the underlying reason diminished the significance in Bella's mind.

The warm water had apparently run out as Bella silently cursed life. Stepping from the shower, she toweled off and quickly dressed in a t-shirt and boy shorts. Deciding she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever, Bella headed for her bedroom, partially hoping Alice had left while another part prayed she had stayed.

Opening the bedroom door, she saw Alice quietly sitting on her bed, legs drawn to her chest. Bella walked in and threw her clothes in the growing corner pile, noticing a look of revulsion on the little vampire's face.

"What? Is there a problem with where I put my dirty clothes now?"

Alice was trying to remain calm, "Did you get a dog?"

"A dog? No, why?"

"Because your clothes smell like wet dog."

Bella snapped, "Wow, now you insult the way I smell. Anything else you would like to do to hurt me? Biting me would at least be quicker."

"Your clothes smell like dog, your smell I love." Hoping to diffuse the tense situation, she added with a giggle, "And if you wanted me to bite you, you only had to ask."

Bella could feel the heat rising in her face. The thought of Alice biting her wasn't the unpleasant experience she had meant during her rant. Pushing down her slight arousal, she walked around the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, looking over at her "former best friend" and considering what to say. Bella was no longer the timid girl that was left broken in the woods before being found by Sam Uley. "And if you wanted to bite me you should have done it already."

Alice was pleasantly surprised by Bella's reply, but the reality of their time together could not be forgotten. "You chose your vampire."

The comment was like a slap in the face which fueled Bella's anger. "My true choice was already taken."

The stabbing sensation in her chest nearly overwhelmed the normally cheerful vampire. If Alice had any doubts about Bella having feelings for her, they were now gone. She sat in silence, considering what to say, hoping the words might plant the seeds of something more.

"I'm not taken and I'm not going anywhere."

Bella was doing her best to conceal the bloom of joy in her soul. Unable to let the betrayal she felt from Alice's departure go, she questioned, "I thought vampire's mated for life? You were married to Jasper for sixty years that pretty much says it all."

It was Alice's turn to be angry, "Jasper was not my mate. We met when we were both searching for something more in our existence and that led us to the Cullens, a gift for which I am eternally grateful." Adding with a hiss, "Don't presume all the pain over the past months has been yours alone."

The tension in the room was thick as chocolate brown eyes locked with golden. The front door slamming broke the silence as heavy footsteps neared the bedroom. The door flung open and a huffing middle aged man in a police uniform stared at the two girls. His gaze softened as he looked at Alice.

"Hello Alice, Bells, I uh…saw the car out front and I was worried." Charlie Swan, the resident police chief of Forks stammered.

Adopting her signature demeanor, Alice hopped up and gave Charlie a gentle hug. "Hello Charlie, how have you been?" Bella observed the interaction with smooth features, not wanting her father to pick up on the emotions between her and Alice.

"Hey Alice, what brings you back to Forks? Are you alone?"

The little vampire knew Charlie didn't care for her brother and blamed him for Bella's mental state after the Cullen's left so she was prepared to soothe the man. "It's just me for now Charlie. I came back to finish the school year and graduate."

"Is your brother returning?" Charlie asked, not bothering to mask the contempt in his voice.

"He's in South America. I don't see him coming back any time soon." And she was telling the truth as her visions were erratic. Edward continually changed his mind about future actions, and Alice was determined to not waste time while he struggled in uncertainty. "I'm on my own for a few weeks."

"You can't stay out in that big house alone, why don't you stay here until your parents get back?" Charlie asked, always the protector.

"Thank you Charlie, I do need to take some time and get the house ready though. Maybe Bella can help me if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, it'll be good for her to spend time with you again. I think she really missed you."

"And I truly missed her…" The little vampire admitted while looking directly at Bella. The girl gave no outward sign of emotion, but Alice could hear her heart rate increase as their eyes met once again.

"Well that settles it. I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you girls tomorrow." With that and a smile, Charlie left the room and shuffled toward his own. When the door closed, Bella broke the silence.

"You saw that happening didn't you?" Her tone was accusing but not harsh.

"Are you accusing me of manipulating events to ensure my vision came true so I could spend time with you in your bedroom?" The vampire smiled sweetly. Bella cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head waiting for Alice to answer her own question.

"I plead the fifth."

Bella laughed in spite of wanting to remain stoic. "I thought vampires predated the Constitution and therefore the rights do not apply."

"I'm not that old," the little vampire huffed and turned her back to the laughing girl. A pillow in the back of the head had Alice whirling around, ready to pounce on her attacker.

"Quite being a 108 year old baby." Bella said while trying to reign in her amusement. That was enough for Alice; she was on Bella in a blink tickling her mercilessly with cold fingertips.

Bella was extremely conflicted, she was still angry but having Alice near felt…good. Something she had not really felt in months. Jake had helped lift her out of the extreme depression she was in after losing the Cullens, but there was always something missing. Bella knew what that something was, but had resigned herself to the fact that the void in her heart would never be filled. Having Alice here, in the flesh, well vampire flesh anyway, left Bella more confused than ever. How could she forgive? And the trust she once had was broken…

"Okay, okay, stop tickling me before I wet my pants." Bella said, instantly regretting her words as her little vampire tormentor smirked while straddling her waist. "Don't even go there. I'm still mad at you."

While being near Bella was wonderful in Alice's mind, she knew time was necessary to bridge the gaps separation had created. Although she had eternity, Alice was determined to span those gaps quickly before any tried to interfere. "I have to hunt and get some clothes from my house. Can I come back?" She asked, giving Bella the control the girl needed as she danced to the window ledge.

"You came here with no clothes? Are you sure I didn't die after that jump?" Bella teased. The look on Alice's face was not what she expected; pain and sorrow twisted the angelic features. To salvage the situation, Bella added, "Yes, come back."

Alice's reply was calm but firm. "We will talk about that jump, and don't you ever joke about dying, I wouldn't be far behind you," and then she slipped out of sight.

Bella was stunned, doubts still lingered in her mind about trust, but Alice's words appeared genuine. Rolling onto her side, she grabbed the pillow the little vampire had returned to the bed during their tickle match. The orange ginger scent that lingered was unique to Alice, all vampires possessed inviting scents to draw in their prey, but Alice's was warm and comforting to Bella. A tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged the pillow close and drifted off to sleep.

Sprinting at vampire speed through the trees, Alice relished in the crunch of pine needles under her feet as she sought relief for the burn in her throat. She hadn't hunted since leaving Alaska; her eternal thirst had been no match for the heartache of her vision. Alice's only drive had been to discover if the presumed outcome of her vision was true; she knew she wouldn't survive if Bella had truly been lost. Pausing to confirm the telltale heartbeat of prey, the vampire raced through the forest to bring down her kill.

A large buck momentarily stilled, head erect, listening for danger. Alice could appreciate the majestic beauty of the large stag in the middle of a clearing in the moonlight, but the food chain would be obeyed this night and Alice was at the top. Swiftly killing the animal, the little vampire drank deeply, the blood momentarily warming her granite cold body. The thirst quenched, Alice glided through the trees toward her home, to quickly grab some belongings and return to Bella. The separation of the past months had been too much, and Alice was putting a stop to any further interruptions. Her mind had been made up the moment she had discovered Bella was alive; nothing would make her part from the girl again.

Swiftly climbing the tree outside Bella's window, Alice slipped into the still room. Bella's breathing was steady, indicating she was in a deep sleep. The calm face Alice cherished had returned. Bella was the most beautiful human she had ever come across, from the long unruly chestnut hair framing the thin face, to the cute little scrunch between Bella's eyebrows when she was thinking. Alice loved everything about the unusual human.

"Please…don't leave me…Alice." Bella cried from her slumber. Alice was still standing by the window when the once still form on the bed thrashed about, reaching blindly in sleep. The little vampire didn't like seeing her human upset, but hearing her name from the Bella's perfect pink lips thrilled her. By all accounts, it should be Edward the girl longed for, but Alice was not going to question her good fortune. Lying atop the covers beside Bella, Alice pulled the girl close, whispering comforting words. The struggling ceased, and Bella remained calm after snuggling against the vampire's chest. Alice was at peace for the first time since meeting the strange human, the warm breath on her chest and vanilla and lavender filling her undead lungs brought forth a deep purr. She was in heaven.

The cold against her cheek wasn't what woke Bella the next morning; it was the steady vibration that sent warmth through her whole body. The events of the previous day played through her mind, sending the realization of her "pillow's" identity. "Are you purring?"

Alice knew the moment Bella had awoke, but she was so content she just couldn't help the natural reaction her body had to holding the girl close. Determined to always be truthful with her human, she answered, "Yes, and you can't remove my batteries, sorry."

Bella chuckled but did not attempt to move from her comfortable position. "I'm glad you don't have any batteries to remove, I've always liked you being more hyper than the Energizer bunny."

"Lots of energy can be _very_ useful."

Feeling her temperature rising, Bella quickly answered, "Good, then you can use that energy to make me breakfast while I get dressed, since you just had to ask Charlie for my help." Jumping from the bed, she grabbed a set of clothes draped over her desk chair and headed for the bathroom, leaving a frustrated but amused vampire lying amongst the sheets.

Letting out a small growl, Alice flitted to the kitchen, knowing Charlie had left for work. Grabbing ingredients from the fridge, she quickly prepared an omelet, toast, and poured a glass of orange juice before Bella stepped from the stairway. Sitting nonchalantly at the table, Alice pretended to be checking her nails out of boredom from having to wait so long for Bella.

The delicious odor drew Bella to the kitchen, where the little vampire was putting on her display. The breakfast on the table was picture perfect and Bella was amazed that someone that didn't eat and couldn't even recall human food could create something so pleasing. "And you can cook too?" She asked the little pixie.

"I have many talents," Alice said with a smirk. "Now eat, I have a lot of plans today."

"Such as?" Bella asked the smug vampire as she took a bite of her omelet and tried to conceal her pleasure. It was easily the best she had ever tasted.

Not being fooled in the slightest, Alice continued, "Well, after you have your mouth orgasm we're going shopping," which produced a strangled cough. Patting Bella gently on the back she continued, "I need to get a few things for the house, and replace the atrocious clothing you added to your wardrobe while I was gone."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes. I just bought them when Jake and I went to Port Angeles." Bella argued, ignoring Alice's comment about her omelet.

"Jake, as in Jacob Black? That would explain the wet dog smell. Silly human, when the vampires are away you start playing with the wolves?"

"The wolves found me unconscious in the forest when the vampires abandoned me." Bella's anger was returning. She shifted uneasily in her seat and glared at her vampire companion, daring her to continue the argument. Alice had no intention of negatively commenting about the sworn enemies of her family. She was actually grateful to Jacob for being there for Bella, and she assumed he had something to do with the girl's safe return yesterday. Alice's inability to see the Quileutes, explained the gap in her vision after Bella jumped from the cliff.

"I need to thank Jacob. He made up for my own stupidity and kept you safe." Alice replied, the truth weighing heavy on her petite shoulders as she slumped back in her chair. Bella was unprepared for Alice's gratitude, but it further clarified why her feelings were strongest for the little pixie. Edward had always been somewhat hostile at the mere mention of Jake's name, making Bella uncomfortable and afraid to share her pleasant childhood memories.

"Thank you Alice."

"The breakfast was no problem," the vampire waved dismissively.

"No, for admitting you were wrong and not condemning Jake for his heritage. He's my friend and…well, Edward never considered my feelings where Jake was concerned so it means a lot to me that you can recognize the good he's done in my life." Bella finished.

"Bella, I would never try to force my opinions on you, with the exception of fashion of course," Alice giggled, "and even though you may hate me for leaving, I hope you realize you can talk to me about anything without being judged."

"Don't ever say I hate. And I've never believed you would judge me, being able to talk about anything with you was one of the things I missed most." Bella admitted, matching Alice's slumped posture.

"Bella, what happened yesterday? Why did you jump?" Alice had to ask while fearing the answer. Guilt was quickly overwhelming her as she waited..

"I was cliff diving. I watched Jake and his friends doing it before, and I wanted the rush so I could feel something besides the ache in my chest." Bella answered honestly, lowering her eyes to the empty plate on the table, afraid to look at Alice.

The magnitude of Bella's actions struck Alice full force, risking her life to ease the pain of the Cullens' abandonment was too much. Faster than Bella could comprehend, Alice spun her chair around and dropped to the floor between Bella's legs, holding on to her waist while sobbing against the human's stomach. "Don't ever do something so stupid again; I would die if anything happened to you. Well, die for real this time, but you know what I mean…"

The emotional gush was unexpected. The pixie was adorable in being sincere and awkwardly funny at the same time. Running her hand over the raven locks, Bella consoled the trembling vampire, loving the feel of the silky spikes and deeply inhaling her scent. Alice kneeling between her legs was having an effect which Bella needed to quickly get under control before she lost the ability to communicate.

The little pixie smelled the girl's arousal and began purring, further stimulating Bella's body. "A-Alice, we should probably get going," not really meaning what she was saying. Alice reluctantly stood, offering a hand to pull Bella to her feet, the cold marble skin warming on contact. Bella never had that reaction to Edward, his kisses and caresses were gentle but didn't draw forth a response like Alice.

"I'll meet you in the car after I clean up the kitchen," Alice shooed Bella out, quickly cleaned, and was sitting in the car before the girl could open the passenger door.

"Show off." Bella mumbled to the giggling pixie while reaching for the seatbelt. Squealing tires slapped her against the seat, reminding her she hadn't missed the unnatural speed of vampire driving. Stealthily maneuvering toward their destination, the scenery whirling past tinted windows, Bella relaxed as Alice squeezed her hand in comfort. The vampire wanted Bella's heart to race, but not in fear, so she slowed the car until the girl started to relax.

"You're going to force me to try on clothes aren't you?"

"I will gladly dress and undress you to help the process." Alice winked, causing Bella's pulse to rise. 'I'm supposed to be pissed, how does she do this to me?' Quickly changing the subject, she asked "So is your family really coming back?"

"They will after I call them. I left without saying anything, but I'm not ready to talk to them just yet. I'd like to keep you all to myself for awhile," the impish vampire teased.

Bella was secretly pleased. "Everyone?" The thought of Edward returning made her uncomfortable and Jasper's presence might mean she would be separated from Alice again. She didn't like that possibility at all.

"Everyone except Edward, for now at least," Alice noticed Bella tension following her reply. "I'm sorry, I can't give you a definite answer about him, he hasn't made any decisions yet," she spoke, assuming the tension was a result of her uncertainty about Edward. Bella didn't reply, preferring silence over admitting she was more concerned about Jasper.

Neither spoke again until they reached their destination. Pulling into an available parking space and turning the Mercedes off, Alice leaned against the soft leather of the headrest. "Let's just take it one day at a time without worrying about other people. I don't want a cloud hanging over our heads all the time. I know shopping isn't your favorite pastime, but can we try to have fun today?"

Bella chuckled, "Shopping is _your_ favorite pastime. I think your withdrawals would be worse than not having blood."

Alice involuntarily shivered. "Don't speak of such evil. I'd rather face the Volturi than be denied the ability to shop."

"Then let the torture begin mistress." Bella said dramatically.

"Mistress?" I like that," the pixie admitted to her future victim. Bella's red face and hasty exit from the vehicle further amused her. With a grin that would make a lecherous wolf proud, Alice followed.

Hours later, a tired and annoyed human trudged into the tenth dressing room of the day. "I don't need new underwear, nobody is going to see it anyway," she complained to the giggling vampire outside the door.

"You never know. You should always be prepared."

"I'm not a boy scout," Bella grumbled. Alice was sorely tempted to use her gift to see beyond the door, but decided invading Bella's privacy was not the way to rebuild lost trust.

Inside the dressing room, the pale girl slipped into a lacey lavender combination, wondering at her reflection. The image in the mirror didn't look half bad. "Okay Alice, this set is fine. Can we go now?"

The vampire squealed with delight. "I'll go pay while you get dressed." Taking the newly shed undergarments and trying not to think about the inviting scent lingering on the material, Alice plucked similar sets from various displays as she made her way to the counter.

Finding Alice outside the store, Bella arched an eyebrow at the decidedly larger bag than would be necessary for the outfit she chose. "So I found a few more things I thought would look good on you," was Alice's innocent reply. Glad that she hadn't been forced to try the additional purchases, Bella grabbed Alice free hand and marched toward the parking lot, thankful the vampire submitted to being led even though her strength was far superior.

After dropping off the new purchases, Alice drove toward the Cullen home, observing her passenger's behavior along the way. "You don't have to go Bella. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable even though I want your company."

"I'll be fine Alice. I'm not saying it will be easy today, but I want…to spend time with you too," was Bella's whisper, easily heard by the vampire's enhanced hearing.

Lifting several bags from the Mercedes trunk, Alice clasped Bella's free hand so they could enter the house together. Dust covered all the surfaces, but to Bella the house was frozen in time. The sound of Emmet's boisterous laughter, the inevitable smack Rose would administer to the back of his head, Esme busy in the kitchen making a meal for the sole human in the house, all the experiences invaded Bella's mind. Alice's hand never left hers, anchoring her to the present so she wouldn't be swept away in the flood of memories.

The most pleasant ones were with the tiny vampire. Alice always made her feel welcome and comfortable no matter what the situation. Memories of that fateful night suddenly overwhelmed, not Jasper's attack, but Alice's "I'm sorry" as guided her husband away so he couldn't cause any harm. Inhaling deeply and tensing, Bella closed her eyes trying to dispel the memory. Cold arms around her waist, and the calming orange ginger scent filling her nose eased the tension. "I'm here Bella, I promise to never leave as long as you want me."

Hugging Alice tightly, Bella reeled in her emotions. "You better not or I'll kick your shiny little pixie ass."

Laughter filled the room, shoving the lingering demons away. "Come on, I'll clean up down here and you can get my room ready," Alice instructed, "and surely you can think of something better to do with my ass," she shot over her shoulder as she raced away.

Standing open mouthed where Alice left her, Bella shook off the erotic images assaulting her senses. Inhaling a shaky breath, she proceeded up the stairs, passing Edward's room without a glance, to stand in front of the bedroom Alice had shared with Jasper, hesitating outside the door unable to enter. Determined to help, she reached toward the door handle when a cool hand stopped her movement.

"My bedroom will be my art studio at the end of the hall. That's pretty much where I stayed most of the time anyway." Alice confessed, leading a relieved Bella down the corridor. Opening the last door on the left, Alice allowed the girl to enter first, unsure of the reaction she would receive.

The room was immense, with a large bed in one corner and full length windows making up two of the four walls. The view was breathtaking, but the scattered art caught Bella's attention. Sketches and large paintings of her likeness comprised most of the work. The first time she had sat in the Forks High cafeteria, standing in the doorway downstairs when Edward introduced her to the Cullens, leaning against a fallen log reading her favorite book, candid images were everywhere, and Alice had made her look more beautiful than she really was. "Alice, these are amazing. You make me wish I really looked that good."

"I simply captured the truth. You _are_ beautiful in my eyes," the tiny vampire spoke as she stepped next to Bella and gazed at the mortal who had captivated her first in a vision then in the flesh. The thrum of Bella's blood through her veins increased as she placed a hand to a perfect doll-like cheek. Alice pressed into the warm touch and stilled her faux breaths while Bella leaned forward, eyes softening as she licked her lips.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

The vibrating cell phone in Alice's pocket broke the spell. Silently cursing, Alice removed the phone. "It's Rose," she mumbled apologetically to Bella. "This had better be important Rose, "she snapped.

_Don't be a bitch, I've cornered that market. Where the hell are you?_

"I'm in Forks and don't even consider preaching to me about Edward's wishes. I don't give a damn anymore. I intend to stay."

_Fine by me, I would rather be out of this frozen hell. Emmet and I want to come back and I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Esme would be happy to join us. Jasper went to visit his friends in New Orleans, but I think he would like a chance to apologize to Bella. You know how emotional he is about everything._

Alice was mildly shocked by Rose's attitude. She normally held a grudge against the stupid human that would be the source of their family's downfall. "What have you done with my sister?"

_HA HA! I would just rather be someplace where I don't have to dress like an Eskimo to blend in. It's a shame to hide my beauty, it's meant to be fully appreciated. _

Now that was the Rose she knew and loved."Alright, I'm getting the house ready now…and Bella's helping me."

_I knew you couldn't keep away from your mate. Have you broke her in yet?_

"Rose!" Alice hissed thankful Bella didn't possess super hearing. "How did you know?"

_Please, I'm blond but I'm not dumb. Jasper wasn't the only one sensing your emotions around the human. You both reeked like a whorehouse whenever you were near each. Our drama queen brother probably wanted us to leave so he could keep you away from her. _

Alice hadn't even considered the possibility. Her optimism meant she viewed the positive in most people, but the little vampire recognized the benefit of Rose's inner bitch now that she considered things from a different perspective.

"Damn, never thought of that."

_What were you thinking? You should have taken her from the beginning. She's YOURS!_

"Rose, can we discuss this when you get here?

_The human's standing there isn't she? Quite being so sensitive to everybody else's feeling and claim her!_

'_I thought I was the clairvoyant one.'_ Alice mulled while trying to reassure Bella everything was fine by rubbing her thumb over the warm hand she held in her own.

"I'm working on it, just give me time." She told Rose hoping Bella would think she was speaking about the house.

_Fine, we will be back within the next few days and I expect some interesting details when I get there. Don't think I won't have Emmet confine you two together until you have properly mated._

Disconnecting the call, Alice offered a smile as she placed the phone back in her pocket, fearing the moment had been lost. "I'm almost finished down staimpphh," her words were captured by Bella's mouth. The predator inside was caged in favor of other animal urges. Blood coursing through the warm body pressed against her didn't distract but enhanced the need throbbing in Alice's core. The scent of her mate and physical contact drove a deep rumble from the vampire's chest.

Breaking the kiss, Bella peered into Alice's blackened eyes, "Did you just growl at me?"

Alice was mildly embarrassed. She found it difficult to control the beast within now that Bella was near. "It wasn't a threat. It meant something else…" she explained while removing something imaginary from her shirt sleeve to avoid eye contact.

A hand lifted her chin and deep chocolate pools held the vampire's gaze. "I liked it," Bella confessed to her relief and delight. "Now what would you like me to do in here?"

A myriad of thoughts, totally inappropriate for the time being played though the vampire's head, until a finger snap in front of her lust darkened eyes called her back. "Alice, were you having a vision?"

"A…yeah? I'll run and get a change for the bed if you don't mind taking care of that?"

"Sure, but if you don't even use it I don't see the point." Vampires didn't sleep so Bella questioned why Alice even had a bed. Thoughts of her with Jasper in the room made the bile rise in Bella throat. "Never mind, I'll take care of it."

"Bella, I bought the bed in case you stayed over while Edward was hunting. I didn't want to have a slumber party with you in _his_ room."

Relief washed over Bella as a smile covered her face. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to use it."

"Better late than never," Alice grinned and went to retrieve new linens. As she stepped from the room her hand went to her mouth, wishing Bella's lips were there instead. The girl inside the room was thinking the same thing about Alice.

They finished their separate tasks without speaking of the moment of intimacy. Looking out from Alice's studio, Bella felt a sense of belonging, as if the Cullen home was where she was meant to be. She was cocooned in Alice's private world, surrounded by testaments of the vampire's feelings. Love and safety were formed into a palpable blanket fashioned by her pixie. Cool arms encircled Bella's waist and Alice's chin came to rest on her shoulder. Her stomach chose that moment to betray her and growled. A musical giggle in her ear was followed by, "Did I forgot to feed my little human?" as Alice rubbed her tummy, sending a shock to her center.

Bella placed her hand over the one on her stomach, holding it tightly as her heart thumped in her chest. "We better head back; I see a pizza in Charlie's future for dinner."

"You're having visions now? I must be rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, and if you keep rubbing Charlie will wonder why we're not home." Bella said while kissing the palm of Alice's hand before releasing it.

The vampire pressed her forehead to Bella's back. "You're killing me."

Laughing, Bella pulled Alice from the room, "I thought drama was Edward's thing."

Sinking into the couch back at the Swan residence, Alice and Bella waited for the pizza to be delivered while absently flipping through television channels. The pixie rested her head on Bella's lap while the girl ran her fingers through Alice's raven hair, the action feeling natural for both.

A documentary caught Alice's attention. "Stop there for a minute." The program was showcasing movie stars of the 30's, an iconic woman flashed across the screen. "That's Greta Garbo, I met her once."

It was easy to forget Alice wasn't as young as she appeared. Bella looked at the eternal youth in her lap, "You met Garbo? What was she like?"

"Aggressive, she tried to take me to bed."

A scowl covered Bella's face. _'I'm jealous over something that happened almost eighty years ago, great'_. She tried to conceal her displeasure but Alice caught her. "Jasper is the only person I've been with."

That piece of information didn't exactly sit well with her either. Bella had never experienced jealousy and was having trouble understanding why the feeling was so strong. A knock at the front door drew her from her inner turmoil. "Pizza must be here."

"Not unless a dog is delivering it." Alice stood cautiously eyeing the door. Bella squeezed her hand reassuringly before going to answer. The door flung open, startling her as a tall dark skinned boy rushed into the house. She would recognize the thick muscles and cropped black hair anywhere.

Throwing him a hug, Bella greeted her childhood friend. "Hey Jake, I wasn't expecting you."

Glaring at Alice, Jacob spoke, "So the leeches are back?"

"Just Alice for now, the others will be here soon."

"And you're just going to welcome them back with open arms after what that bastard and his family pulled?" Jacob fumed, his chest heaving as he fought to control his anger.

Alice stepped forward. "We were wrong to leave and I will never forgive myself for hurting Bella. I owe you my thanks for being there for her when she needed it, and for saving her life yesterday."

"Is this some kind of trick leech? So you can come back and finish destroying Bella. I won't allow it!"

The vampire remained calm. "I would forfeit my own life before I would intentionally cause her pain." She met the wolf's cold stare. She wasn't challenging him to doubt her words, but hoping he would see their truth.

Bella remembered what Alice had said at breakfast. Actually seeing the tiny vampire stand in front of the mortal enemy of her kind and humbly thank Jacob, threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Jake backed to the door. Glancing between the women, something was there that hadn't been present between Bella and Edward. His friend was content, even standing between sworn enemies. "Bells, you know where to find me if you need me. I'm always here for you." Then he walked back through the doorway, without looking back.

Alice suppressed the growl of warning she wanted to unleash. She fully understood what Jacob was offering and she didn't like it. Every instinct in her body wanted to rip him apart for desiring her mate, but she swore to never hurt Bella. Her nails cut into her palms as she clenched her fists trying to regain control. Bella approached, using her warm hands to cradle Alice's face before leaning down and tenderly claiming her mouth. Bella's tongue brushed her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she allowed. The kiss deepened and Alice's instincts fought for supremacy. Releasing a growl which Bella didn't pull away from, the vampire pressed her human against the wall, pushing her hips against Bella's slim frame.

Bella's head was swimming. Alice tasted divine, _this_ was a mouth orgasm! Not that she really knew what an orgasm was, but kissing her vampire was pure bliss. When she bumped against the wall she was afraid Alice would push away from her, afraid to lose control as Edward claimed after a chaste kiss that did nothing for her. The thrust of Alice's hips made Bella see stars. New sensations had her clenching her middle, trying not to grind into Alice. Charlie would be home soon and she didn't want to start something she couldn't finish.

Another knock on the door broke the two apart. Bella was unable to move. Alice flew to the door, flung it open, threw money at the startled delivery boy and snatched the pizza from his hands before slamming the door in his face. A blur raced to the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Bella standing alone. After catching her breath, Bella went upstairs in search of Alice. Water running in the bathroom drew her attention. She opened the door to see Alice standing fully clothed under what she suspected was freezing water, looking like a _drowned_ pixie. Laughter racked her body as she slid down the wall to the floor with Alice glaring from under the bangs sticking to her face.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

"You're cute all wet."

"I'll show you wet, but Charlie's home," Alice muttered.

The front door slamming echoed up the stairs. "Bells are you home?"

"I'll be down in a minute. Pizza is on the table, Alice wore me out today and I didn't feel like cooking. Hope that's okay…" Bella yelled downstairs while Alice continued to glare. Smirking she moved to shut the bathroom door.

"You better change out of your underwear unless you want me bending you over the kitchen table while Charlie's eating." Alice warned as the door was shutting. The vampire shucked her wet clothes, depositing them into the sink before turning the shower tap to hot, the warm water instantly reminding her of Bella's heat. "Put the beast back in its cage Alice," she told herself.

Bella quickly changed her clothes and headed down stairs to greet her dad. Scooping up enough pizza to appear two were eating, she gave Charlie the excuse she and Alice were tired form a long day and would be going to bed early. Hurrying back upstairs she opened her bedroom door and found Alice face down with her head buried in a pillow, holding her body unnaturally rigid.

"Alice?" A muffled grunt was the only indication Bella had been heard. Sitting down on the bed, she waited for some explanation.

Alice was doing everything in her power to keep control, but all the emotions she had suppressed for so long had been freed with Bella's first kiss. Mating was the only way she would get any relief, vampire nature demanded to be satisfied and Alice had fought her instincts longer than any other of her kind after discovering Bella was meant to be hers. She actually didn't know of any case where a human was found to be a mate, but the pull was there for her if not for Bella. She would have to keep a safe distance to keep from ravishing her human. Alice mumbled an apology into the pillow which of course couldn't be understood.

"Alice, I can't understand what you're saying. Please look at me."

Flipping and holding her knees to her chest, Alice rocked back and forth as she spoke. "I'm sorry, my instincts are out of control and it's probably not safe to be around me right now."

"You've been around me when I've been bleeding before Alice, I'm not afraid you'll attack."

"That's not what I'm craving…"she spoke softly.

"Oh…what can I do to help?" The little vampire's eyebrows lifted to her hairline as she turned her head and openly swept her gaze up and down Bella's body before sighing.

"I'm not leaving you, but I should probably stay at my house for a little while," Alice lowered her head feeling as if she was breaking her promise.

"What if we both go to your house?' Bella asked timidly knowing full well what Alice craved."I can leave Charlie a note saying we left before he went to work so he won't worry. And he won't think to check on me during the night since you're here."

"Only you would suggest sneaking out of the house to go to a secluded location with a horny vampire."

"Is that a no?"

"_Write the note quickly_. And tell him we'll be spending the night at my house since my family will be coming early the next morning." Alice instructed as she rushed to grab pen and paper. After Bella finished the message she rushed it downstairs and placed it by the coffeepot where Charlie was sure to see it.

The pair slipped from the bedroom window. Alice dashed for home until Bella drew her attention to a missing detail in their escape, "We need to take your car so Charlie will think we left early, eager pixie."

"Damn, totally forgot. I feel like a horny teenager trying not to get caught." Bella didn't even have time to sarcastically reply before Alice had her in the car and buckled up. The little vampire retained enough control to quietly pull away before speeding home. A five minute drive later she sat Bella down in her bedroom.

"Bella, maybe you should think about this. Just yesterday you were incredibly angry with me; I don't want to push you because I'm weak."

"You're not weak. If you've been fighting your instincts for as long as I've wanted _you, _you're incredibly strong. And besides, how else would you be able to end your craving? I don't like thinking about you touching someone else."

Alice didn't tell her the desire was so unbearable because Bella was her mate. She was afraid the full details of the bond were too much for a human, especially a young one. _And_ she was afraid what would happen once the union was complete. What if Bella didn't want to be hers? The possibility was painful to consider.

The little vampire wouldn't force herself on the person she loved, no matter how strong her need. She walked over to the window, peering out at the full moon illuminating the trees while trying to still the animal raging within.

Having Alice ignore her question was beginning to make Bella think her pixie didn't desire her. Was she thinking about someone else, maybe someone with experience? "Alice if you don't want me I understand."

Alice didn't turn from the window. She could see Bella reflected in the glass and the hurt twisting her face. "Bella, I want you more than I have words to tell you, but your body isn't all that I desire. I want you with me, always…I just need you to know that I don't want to just _use_ you, you mean more to me than that."

Bella's heart clenched, Alice was more worried about her than her own needs. The little vampire seemed to always think of others. Bella had been angry when she left, but seeing past the anger Bella realized Alice had tried to put Edward and Jasper first. Bella had been hurt in the process but Alice had been torn in three different directions and hadn't given any thought to her own desires. Alice had an infinite capacity to love, her very nature made her vulnerable, but she would continue to think of others even if it hurt her. Alice wasn't trying to reject her; her pixie didn't want Bella to do something she might regret.

The petite vampire appeared fragile as Bella approached. Placing her arms around the slim waist, Bella hugged Alice's trembling form. Placing kisses along the alabaster skin of the pixie's neck, Bella paused at the shell of Alice ear, inhaling the scent she adored. She was nervous, but knew what she wanted."Take me to bed Alice, make love to me."

The words pulled at Alice's long still heart. Slowing her inclination for vampire speed, Alice turned to gaze into the chocolate eyes that had haunted her from the moment she had envisioned the pale girl with unruly chestnut hair. She traced Bella's lips gently with her thumb, marveling in the warmth and softness before leaning in to claim them. The kiss was undemanding and loving, connecting the pair without the frenzy of their earlier experience.

Bella's hands trailed down Alice's lean sides as their kiss deepened, tongues exploring the other's mouth, stopping only to allow the human breath. The little vampire's teeth scraped her human's neck as she tasted the smooth skin using lips and tongue, nuzzling into her Bella. Alice was pleased her control had returned when Bella asked to make love, she didn't want their first time to be a rough fury devoid of emotion.

Bella was rapidly losing herself. When Alice sucked at her pulse point, she moaned while sliding her hands under the hem of her pixie's shirt. The cool skin was smooth, flawless. The throbbing between her legs was intense and building as Alice cupped her ass and carried her to the bed.

"I want to see you Alice." She told the beautiful being planting kisses down her throat to the top of her breast. Alice stood and pulled her shirt over her head, Bella's eyes were immediately drawn to the black bra concealing her breasts. "I want to see _all_ of you."

"You're not really being fair here." Alice grinned while raking her eyes over Bella's full dress.

"If I must…" Bella shimmied out of her t-shirt and sweatpants to reveal her lavender lace purchase.

"Well you told me to change my underwear." She smirked as Alice's eyes grew black.

The rumble in Alice's chest showed her pleasure at Bella's choice. Stripping herself of all remaining garments, she pushed Bella to the bed. The pale girl was in a daze; Alice was a marble vision. Perfect breasts topped with pink erect nipples were begging to be touched. Motioning Alice to her, she bit her lip in anticipation as Alice crawled up the bed like a seductively graceful cat stalking its prey. Alice moved to straddle her waist, dipping her body so hard nipple grazed Bella's torso.

The room was spinning and Bella gasped for air. The cool bare skin contacting hers was _fueling_ the fire racing through her body, threatening to consume her ability to think. The pink peaks called to Bella, they were like magnets. She had seen other girls undressed and had been indifferent to their nakedness, but Alice she _had_ to touch. Rolling on top of her pixie, Bella's tongue slowly circled a nipple, teasing it further. Her desire become too much and she sucked the rock hard pebble, pulling with her teeth as she massaged its twin with her free hand.

Alice wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had to swallow venom when Bella bit her nipple; while not physically painful the sensation was maddening. Alice regained dominance, tearing the lavender bra covering full breasts and latching on as Bella had. The vampire slid cool fingertips under the edge of Bella's panties while she sucked greedily.

Bella wound her fingers in raven hair, holding Alice to her chest. Her hips rocked forward when the cool hand teased just under her panties. She needed more contact. "Take them off Alice." The vampire happily obliged, ripping the panties before tossing them to the floor.

All interference was gone as their bodies melted together. Using her knee, Alice coaxed Bella's legs apart. Her hand explored the silken folds, growling at the wetness she found. Drawing circles around the nub at the top of Bella's sex, the pixie teased her human, smiling against the breast she was currently sucking as the body under her whimpered.

"Alice…please." Bella was not above begging at this point, the ache between her legs was too great.

Alice released the nipple with a "pop", then kissed along Bella's jaw line, her hand continuing it slow torture. "My Belllllaaaa *kiss* tell me*kiss* what you want…"

"You," she moaned, "inside me."

The beast in Alice railed against its cage, hearing the magic words it longed for. Settling her moist center against Bella's thigh, Alice braced one hand on the headboard of the bed. She used her other to circle Bella's opening, lubricating the slender digits. "Bella…look at me."

The chocolate orbs did as they were commanded. Alice gazed deeply as she slowly entered one finger before encountering Bella's barrier, working in a second, Alice took a deep unnecessary breath. Thrusting forward she claimed her mate.

Pleasure laced with pain temporarily blinded Bella, Alice waited for her to recover before starting a slow rhythm. Rocking against Bella's thigh in time with her thrusts, the little vampire pushed them toward release.

Bella had never imagined the sensations she was feeling. _'Alice is in me, oh god. _Hands shot up to grip Alice's perfect mounds, while she tried to push harder onto the hand between her thighs. "Alice, I'm…"

"Come for me…my Bella" Alice was so close, but she wouldn't climax before her mate. Curling her fingers inside the velvet sheath, she flicked her thumb over Bella's clit. Screaming Alice's name, Bella gushed into Alice's hand as her orgasm ripped through her.

The vampire roared a deep growl as she followed Bella over the edge, snapping the headboard in her hand before falling on top of Bella. They lay entwined, Alice fingers still inside her mate, while she placed butterfly kisses along Bella's collarbone waiting for her to recover. Draped over her mate, Alice began purring as Bella ran her fingers through her short hair. She was content after mating but far from sated. The little vampire started to remove her fingers, but Bella clamped her hand in place, not ready to part.

"Bella, uhm…you're bleeding."

"I figured, is it too much for you?" Bella asked, knowing blood would drive some vampires to attack. She had no fear of Alice, but she didn't want the thirst to be painful for her pixie.

"No, but…" Alice hesitated.

"But what? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Alice didn't want to repulse her mate, but she had to be honest. "But…I _want_ it." Bella's sex clenching around her fingers told Alice what her mate thought about her desire. Bella pulled Alice up by her hair, kissing her passionately. Guiding the vampire's hand from between her legs, she brought it to Alice's lips and watched as she licked Bella's juices from her fingers.

Alice smiled and growled, "More." Rolling on her back she instructed her mate to straddle her head while holding what was left of the ruined headboard, Alice lowered Bella to her waiting mouth. Seeing Alice's face between her legs sent a new batch of excitement to her center, which the vampire greedily drank along with the blood from her mate's maidenhead.

Her mate's virgin blood was Alice's ambrosia, quenching the burn in her throat while inflaming the desire in her core. Alice brought her hand around to stimulate Bella's clit while her tongue probed deeply in an out of her mate's vagina. Bella peaked from the attention, releasing into Alice's mouth before sagging against the headboard.

…

Bella's head rested against Alice, tracing circles around her vampire's navel while Alice purred contently. Bliss was the only word that could describe what she felt; Bella had made love to an angel on earth and she wanted to do it again and again and again…

"Alice, do you feel better." She asked looking into eyes that were now rimmed with crimson.

"Yes, my Bella."

"I love when you say my Bella, it makes me happy."

"_You_ make me happy."

"I'm glad you came back, even if it was because you thought I offed myself."

"Bella, I would've made it back to you eventually. It's beyond my control to stay away; you mean so much to me."

"And you mean a lot to me." Bella was afraid to say "I love you", Alice had recently ended a relationship that spanned sixty years, _'what if she thinks I'm getting to attached?' _

They spent the majority of the night trying to _show_ each other how much they cared, and the damage throughout the house testified to their actions.

…

"Oh no…they can't be back this soon." Alice said, looking down at her sleeping mate. She knew there wasn't anything she could do now, so she pulled the cover up to her neck shielding Bella.

Laughter echoed throughout the house. Alice's bedroom door flung open and Emmet and Rosalie raced in. Alice was lying on her side facing them with a finger to her mouth instructing they be quiet.

Whispering only loud enough for a vampire to hear, Emmet grinned broadly at his sister. "Judging by the smell in here and the condition of the house, I'd say you bagged your mate."

"She doesn't exactly know she's my mate and I don't want her to be told either."

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie demanded, crossing her arms.

"Because _she_ needs to decide if she wants to spend eternity with me without feeling obligated to a bond that may not affect her. She's still a human."

"You can tell her how you feel without mentioning the bond." Rosalie persisted. She loved her sister and wanted her to be happy.

"I will, but what if she still has feelings for Edward?"

"She's in _your_ bed." Emmet pointed out.

"Edward wasn't able to perform. He told Bella he was afraid he'd "lose control."

"Freakin drama queen." Rose muttered.

"What is that noise?" Emmet asked. A faint sucking sound had been driving him crazy since he came home. "Does Bella suck her thumb in her sleep?" He joked.

Alice tried to conceal her embarrassment, but Rose's sharp eyes caught it. Snatching the cover, Rose pulled it back to reveal Bella wrapped around Alice suckling on a nipple, sleeping peacefully.

Emmet and Rose did their best to not laugh out loud. "Awww…she's cute like that." Rose commented.

"Every time she falls asleep, this is where she ends up." Alice stared lovingly at her mate.

"Sis, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. Bella's bonded with your boobs at least." Emmet offered and received a smack to the back of his head.

"Why don't you go unload our stuff monkey man? It's time for girl talk." Rosalie instructed her husband.

"You always tell me later, why can't I stay?

"Because I tell you things at times when I can benefit from your response." Rose told him, causing a massive grin. It wasn't hard to figure out what the "benefit" entailed. Emmet happily fled the room.

"Now…why are your eyes red?" Alice arched an eyebrow; Rose knew what caused that color in their kind. "Don't be difficult. Where did you get it?" Alice glanced to Bella. "You bit her?" Alice shook her head. Rose was growing frustrated. "Dammit spill."

"Bella was a _virgin_." Alice inflected the last word. Rose still looked confused. "When I took her she bled, understand?"

Rose's eyes darkened. ".. I wish I could read your mind right now."

A human might be offended, but vampires are sexual creatures. Alice was pretty pleased with herself as long as no one touched her mate. Bella chose that moment to stir. Smiling against Alice's breast, she pushed her pixie over and climbed on top. Grinding into Alice, she licked the neglected nipple before beaming down at her angel. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Rose said from beside the bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh my God Rose." Bella yanked the cover over her head. Hearing Alice giggle, she peeked out from underneath. "How long was I asleep?" Surely she hadn't slept a whole day?

"Rose and Emmet came back early and I believe I just heard Esme and Carlisle come in."

"Alice!" Bella panicked, remembering paths of destruction.

Esme's voice could be heard down stairs. "What happened to my house?'

Raucous laughter erupted from Emmet, Rose and Alice while Bella cringed.

"Come on and get dressed, we've got some splainin to do." Alice pulled a naked Bella from under the covers and helped her dress while Rose examined the broken headboard and shredded mattress of the bed.

When they were more presentable, Alice pulled Bella by the hand down to the living room as Rose pushed from behind. She didn't stand a chance of escape from one let alone both so she relented and stood sheepishly in front of the Cullens.

"Bella, it's so good to see. Nothing I can say is apology enough, but I hope you can forgive us." Esme asked, holding back from pulling the girl into a hug.

Bella stepped forward and threw her arms around Esme. She had resigned herself to the fact Edward was the one to blame. He had used his family's loyalty selfishly; the fact they had returned despite his wishes showed they cared for her too.

"I don't blame any of you. I was wrong to think leaving was an easy decision" Squeezing Alice's hand she added, "I know it wasn't because you didn't care."

"We do care, very much my dear." Carlisle admitted. "You are still part of this family if you will have us?"

"I would like that very much," She answered as Alice beamed by her side.

"Now can anyone tell me what happened to my house?" Esme asked, mildly amused as she looked at Emmet and Rosalie.

"Whoa, it wasn't us." Emmet waved his hands signaling he had no part in the destruction.

Esme looked at the overturned shredded sofa, the broken dining room table, and the dents in the stainless steel refrigerator thoughtfully. Alice was her only other vampire child currently home. She turned to her daughter and saw a furiously blushing Bella hugging Alice protectively from behind. _'She finally claimed her mate.' _Glancing at Carlisle, he offered her a knowing smile recognizing what had occurred.

Alice spoke to quickly for a human to comprehend, "She doesn't know she's my mate. I don't want to pressure her; she may not want me as I do her."

"We understand. Do not doubt yourself Alice; you are most worthy of her love." Carlisle answered.

Bella observed the exchange but said nothing; she assumed they were speaking about the damages. She pulled Alice back tightly against her body, wanting her pixie to know she was with her if they were in trouble.

Alice rested her head against Bella shoulder, reaching her hand to stroke her mate's cheek while she finished the exchange with the only parents she could remember. Guiding Bella's face to hers, Alice gently kissed her love, assuring her everything was fine. The other Cullens didn't doubt Bella's love for their tiniest member; if only Alice wouldn't doubt herself.

"Rose and Emmet, can you help your sister clean up this mess? I will order replacements for everything that was damaged." Noticing Bella's distress, Esme laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry my dear; we will reinforce the house before you are turned." Esme would do anything to ensure Alice kept her mate, including planting thoughts to be considered.

"Thank you Esme." The comment didn't go unnoticed. Bella had wanted to be turned while with Edward, but he insisted he wouldn't let her soul be damned as his was. She hadn't wanted eternity with him specifically; she just didn't want to lose her vampire family. Forever with Alice? That she could agree to.

Moments later, the family gathered on the remaining sofas, all cleaning accomplished. Carlisle excused himself to start preparing for his return to the local hospital. Emmet and Rosalie decided to hunt and asked Alice to join them.

"Go ahead Alice, I think I'll go back to sleep for a little while." Bella said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Sure you can sleep without your pacifier lil sis?" Emmet teased.

Bella turned crimson. Esme watched her children giggling at the poor girl's expense. Deciding she would question them later, she returned to the furniture catalogue on her lap.

Alice hugged Bella and kissed her deeply. "I'll be back soon, so you won't have any trouble sleeping." She winked at her mate, who was very pleased.

"Come on half pint, you'll need your energy." Emmet yelled as he scooped her up and ran out with Rosalie.

Bella smiled at the siblings antics. Esme was watching her intently. "Esme, I'm truly sorry about the mess."

"It gives me an excuse to redecorate. It is not the first time my children have destroyed the house in the throes of passion."

Bella flinched, some things she didn't want to know, especially about her pixie.

"Bella, Alice left Jasper to be with you. Think of that only."

"The thought of her being with someone else makes me sick. I don't understand it. I've never been like this."

Esme chose her words carefully. She would let Alice explain the significance of a mate, but she was interested in finding out the depth of Bella's feeling. "Do you love her Bella?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes. From the moment she hugged me and said we'd be the best of friends. It was like something was squeezing my heart, having her near and knowing she was taken." Bella confessed. "Edward was interesting at first, but I think I stayed with him just so I could be near her. Even if she would never be mine..."

Esme rejoiced. Even if humans could not be affected by the mate bond, true love was apparently a close second. Maybe it was a mix of both? She would have to speak to Carlisle. "Alice's past makes her doubt herself. She believes she is unworthy of love, even though she has an immense capacity to love others."

"What could possibly make her think that? She is perfect…" Tears streaked Bella's face. Her heart ached knowing something had hurt Alice so deeply.

"I cannot tell you. It is a something you must ask her. But Bella, you do need to tell her how you feel."

"I'm afraid. She was married for _sixty_ years. How can I confess after a few days without her running from me because I'm already so attached I can't live without her?"

"You might be surprised my darling." Esme continued, "Your concern about her marriage is unnecessary. Our existence can be lonely without someone to share it with and as she did not have mate, Alice married Jasper to make _him_ happy. She loves others so openly that she sacrifices herself, it is about time she receives what she deserves. And she wants you."

Bella was conflicted. From what Edward had told her about the mate bond, a vampire _had_ to be with their mate. It was similar to a wolf's imprint and she didn't want to share Leah Clearwater's fate when Sam imprinted on Emily and left Leah devastated.

Esme watched Bella's eyebrows knit as she considered what she had been told. "Bella, just think about what I have said and _talk_ to Alice."

"Thank you Esme. I can't really talk to my mom as openly as I can with you. I've probably put you in a difficult position because of Edward and Alice, and I apologize. I love Alice with my heart and soul, but I'm afraid of someday losing her if her mate came along. I'm a human; I couldn't fight for her even though I'd want to."

Esme wanted to scream the truth at the girl but it wasn't for her to say. She would tell Alice as soon as she returned.

Bella's cell phone interrupted their talk. "Hey Dad"

_Hey Bells, Jacob stopped by and he says he needs to talk to you._

"Sure, put him on."

_He says he needs to talk to you alone, maybe he's gonna finally ask you out._

Bella rolled her eyes. Jake tried before and she had told him no, things would definitely not be in his favor now. "I'll be home in a few minutes Dad."

_Okay Bells. See ya soon._

"Esme could you take me home? I rode here with Alice and my friend Jake insists on talking to me. He's already at my house." Bella asked, frustrated she had to leave, but she figured she could drive back before Alice returned.

"Of course, I need to pick up some groceries so a certain human will not go hungry."

….

Thanking Esme, Bella walked into the house to find Jacob alone on the couch. "Where's Charlie?"

"He had to go back to work, something about serial killings in Seattle." Jake half heartedly explained.

"So what's so important Jake?" Bella was anxious to get back to Alice.

"You stink."

"Thanks, that's the second time it's been brought to my attention this week. Moving on…"

Jake hated Bella associating with the leeches, but he was her friend and would protect her regardless. "The pack caught the scent of a vampire trying to cross our land, it was the redheaded bloodsucker. If she gets through, we can't protect you since the Cullens have returned. You need to tell them."

Bella's blood went cold. Victoria was trying to get to Forks? Having her mate destroyed made her dangerous, and if she was headed Forks it meant trouble. "Thanks for telling me Jake. Can you let me know if anything happens?"

"Sure. I could protect you on the rez, but I know you'd prefer the leeches."

"Not all vampires are bad Jake, the Cullens, especially Alice, are good." She said, missing her pixie.

Jacob had to admit the tiny vampire was different _and_ she was cute for a leech. "Fun Size might be an exception." He conceded.

Bella barked out a laugh. "Fun Size? Make sure I'm there when you call her that." She wasn't ready to tell him how much she enjoyed her "fun sized" pixie yet.

Jacob left after sharing a laugh, promising to keep her posted.

Running up the steps to shower, Bella dressed and headed back to Alice.

…

Alice returned from hunting with Emmet and Rose. She had missed spending time with her sibling. Now she wanted her mate. Instead of Bella, Alice found a note from Esme saying she had dropped Bella off to talk to a friend. Using her gift, Alice couldn't see anything about Bella, which could only mean the "friend" was Jacob Black. Growling, Alice ran upstairs to shower. She would have to wait for Bella to return, she didn't like anyone desiring what was hers, but she would never force Bella to give up anything she cared about, and Jake was part of her life.

Esme had returned while Alice was in the shower. Extraordinary hearing allowed the tiny vampire to hear her adopted mother speaking on the phone to Jasper. He was coming home and would be there shortly. Alice was immediately concerned how Bella would react to his presence so she used her gift, hoping a vision would help prevent any problems. Nothing. The wolf's presence was still blocking her view.

Alice busied herself with a sketch while she waited. Her mate gleaming with sweat, head thrown back in ecstasy, emerged under her skillful hand. Alice was becoming aroused as the image triggered pleasant memories. The sound of Bella's truck brought a smile to her face. She finished her sketch and raced downstairs to meet her mate.

She had heard Jasper's car pull up, and although it would be nice to see him, all she was focused on was Bella. Opening the garage door the little pixie walked to the driveway. Jasper was just getting out of his car and he smiled as he saw her approach. He was assaulted by overpowering feelings of love and desire. Seeing Alice's blackened eyes and smelling her arousal, Jasper tackled her, roughly kissing Alice as he held her to the ground.

Alice was frozen. As her senses returned she struggled to free herself from Jasper. As if in slow motion she heard the phone ring, tires squealing, and footsteps running toward the driveway. Jasper was lifted from her as she whispered Bella's name. Emmet dropped Jasper roughly to the pavement.

Concern etched on his face, Emmet told his sister,"Sis, Bella took off."

"No, no, no…this can't be happening." Alice cried. She opened her gift trying to find Bella. Alice saw the same vision over and over, Bella screaming that she had lied and to stay away from her. A blood curdling cry of anguish tore from the little vampire's throat and she collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball.

Jasper's gift made him feel Alice's immense pain. "I didn't know….I…thought her …feelings were for me." He struggled to explain through clenched teeth.

Rose ran to the driveway, phone in hand. Jasper was seizing as pain racked his body. And Alice was curled on the ground crying. _Crying? Vampires can't cry!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Rose demanded.

Esme was too shaken to speak watching her daughter's anguish. Carlisle had been drawn from his office by the commotion and bent to console Alice. In his long life, he had never known a vampire to shed tears; he was at a loss about what to do.

Normally jovial Emmet was solemn as he tried explaining what had happened to Rose. "Half pint ran out to meet lil sis and Jasper jumped her, thinking her emotions were for him. Bella pulled up, saw Jasper with Alice and took off."

"Fucking wonderful, Jasper as soon as you can get up I'm going to beat the hell out of you. You know Bella is her mate, she can't lust after you! Oh, and to add to this clusterfuck, Edward called. I got as far as we were back in Forks because Alice rushed here after seeing Bella jump and the prick hung up on me!" Rose fumed.

"He's going to the Volturi." Alice whispered.

"Get up and go after Bella!" Rose ordered.

"She thinks I lied, she never wants to see me again." Fresh tears flooded down Alice's face. "I caused all of this. I have to let her go; all I do is hurt her." Alice wiped her face. She wanted her misery to end. "I'll go to the Volturi and stop Edward, if I leave Bella alone he won't have any reason to do what he's planning." She ran to Carlisle car and raced away before her family could object.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…what are we going to do?" Rose asked her family. Nobody spoke. She grabbed Emmet's collar. "Come on, we're going to get Bella." Rose paused long enough for Jasper to get to his feet before punching him into the nearest tree. Dragging Emmet she sped off.

…..

Bella could barely see to drive, tears obscured her vision. Sobs racked her body as her mind replayed the reason for her distress. Jasper on top of her Alice, kissing her, practically having sex in the driveway! Bella swerved her truck off the road. Jumping out the door, she made it to the ditch before vomiting the pizza she had grabbed at home.

"Well you're a fucking mess." Rosalie said while pulling her hair back as Bella was sick again.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Bella allowed Rose and Emmet to help her up.

"Was Alice to busy fucking Jasper to come herself?"Bella was shaking; her despair was turning to anger.

"If it wouldn't kill you I'd smack you, stupid human. Jasper jumped her as she was coming out to meet you! Empath remember? He thought what she feels for you was for him."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Because you had decided she was a liar and you never wanted to see her again!" Rose yelled.

That was exactly what Bella had been thinking. "She saw that?"

"Yes, and it fucking killed her. She was crying Bella. CRYING. Actual tears. That's not supposed to be possible! Do you understand how much she loves you?" Rose was livid. It had taken a mere five minutes for everything to go to hell.

"I have to get back to her!"

"You can't, she's gone." If Emmet wasn't still supporting her, Bella would have dropped to the ground as her knees buckled. _'Gone?'_

"Where? Why?"

"She went to Volterra to stop Edward before he does something stupid. She's blaming herself for hurting him and hurting you. She thought staying away from you is what you wanted and her leaving you alone is what Edward wants. She always puts herself last and its bullshit." Pulling Bella by the arm Rose pushed her into the truck. "You're going with us to help fix this and get our sister back."

"I can't leave Charlie."

"He's a grown ass man. Call him and tell him you're spending the weekend with us." Rose instructed, losing patience.

"It's not that. Jacob told me Victoria is trying to get to Forks. What if she goes after my Dad?"

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if Bella's ability to attract chaos was going to produce a vampire headache. "Emmet?"

"Yeah babe?" Emmet had remained quiet during the whole exchange. His Rose would speak her mind; he was just the muscle if she needed him.

"Take Bella's truck back to her house and watch Charlie. Victoria won't attack until he's away from the public. Even she won't risk the Volturi's wrath. I'll take Bella back to our house and grab some clothes. We'll follow Alice and bring her back." Rose finished. "Love you. I'll tell the others about Victoria so they can help." She kissed her husband before grabbing Bella and sprinting home.

…..

On the plane flying to Italy, Rose studied her sister's mate as Bella slept against her shoulder. The human had been exhausted after crying for hours, and Rose had ordered her to sleep. She wouldn't be any help if she collapsed. Bella finally drifted off into a fitful slumber shortly after takeoff.

Rose hadn't initially liked the girl. A human knowing of their existence jeopardized her family, and the Cullens were everything to her. Bella was frustratingly likable though. Seeing her with Edward had irked Rose knowing the bond Alice had formed with the girl. Against her better judgment and usual nature, she had said nothing. A decision she was thoroughly regretting now.

The pilot announced the plane's arrival to their destination so Rose gently shook Bella to wake her. The girl fluttered her eyes, staring at Rose's chest as she tried focusing.

"Don't even think about it. Not that I'd mind and Emmet would be pleased, but Alice would kill me." Rose teased, knowing Bella's attachment to her sister's assets.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?"

"Not for the rest of my undead life." Rose responded. "Now get your bag while I find us a car."

Twenty minutes later, a horn called Bella to a bright yellow Porsche. Slipping into the passenger's seat she looked at her driver, wrapped in a scarf and sunglasses. Rose reminded her of the documentary she had watched with Alice. Trying not to cry, Bella buckled her seatbelt. "You stole this car didn't you?"

"It's merely borrowed. Hopefully I can return it before it's missed, now hang on." Rose was a more dangerous driver than Alice. Speeding through the countryside they made it to Volterra intact, but Bella's stomach hadn't caught up with them yet. A large festival was choking the streets with people, making maneuvering difficult. Rose spied a figure standing just inside a doorway across the crowded plaza. The flawless skin of the hooded figure's hands exposed the being as a vampire. "Bella, across the square, I think that's Edward."

Bella's human eyes located the figure Rose was gesturing to. "I have to park the car. Alice has got to be here. Find her NOW!" Rose demanded, roughly shoving Bella toward the door. Half falling from the car, Bella wove her way through the crowd searching for her pixie as she neared the entryway. As church bells struck noon, a blur came from around a corner and launched through the door, moments before Bella pushed past the last of the crowd and fell through the opening.

Bella was lifted from the floor, her knees aching from impacting the hard surface. Rose held her protectively at her side, as her vision cleared to reveal their surroundings. Figures in hooded robes held Edward roughly by the arms, while others blocked the way between Bella and Alice. The smallest stepped forward and lowered its hood, revealing a petite blond that could pass for fifteen if her flawless skin didn't mark her as a vampire.

"Take them to Lord Aro. And do not harm the _human_." The girl instructed, her red eyes explaining the emphasis she put on her term for Bella. Humans were food.

They were led through a maze of corridors and dark passages. Bella could feel the dampness emanating from the stone walls surrounding them. She clung to Rose, who never relaxed her grasp around Bella. Alice was ahead, walking with her head bowed and shoulders slumped. Bella wanted to hold her and beg for forgiveness. She longed for her pixie's touch. Edward was at the front of the procession, head held high, defiantly trying to shake off his captors' grasp. He was shoved to the floor in front of three seated figures when the group entered an immense throne room.

"Jane, what have you brought me?" An ancient vampire rose to his feet, and inspected the newcomers. He was dressed in flowing crimson robes banded in silver. He must have been near fifty when he was turned; silver hair at the temples of his pulled back black mane being the only indication of his human age before becoming a vampire. His eyes matched his robes and those eyes fell on Bella. "Do not be afraid my dear. Although we drink from your kind, you are my guest. I am Lord Aro Volturi, and you are?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. Alice growled in warning. His expression became thoughtful as he viewed the small vampire.

"My Lord, we observed the male attempting to walk into the crowd. I believe it was his intention to reveal our existence. The little female tackled him before we could apprehend him. The human appeared followed by the other female. We brought them before you for your judgment." The small blond explained. She was obviously the "Jane" Aro called upon.

"I see. I can quickly solve this riddle without further delay. Bella," Aro offered his hand, "it is my gift to read the mind. Not just your current thoughts as young Edward, but everything." He explained glancing at Edward, letting him know exactly why _he_ ruled the Volturi.

Bella placed her hand in his. A smile curved Aro's lips. "Interesting, I have never met one I could not read." He released Bella's hand and repeated his gesture to Rosalie. Holding the blonde's hand he smiled once again. "Fierce and protective, you would make a most excellent addition to the Volturi, but I see your loyalties lie with your family."

Aro glided to Alice. "May I?" He asked as she placed her tiny hand in his. He was quiet as Alice's life played though his mind. His gaze softened as he spoke, "Today is proving most enlightening. You are truly remarkable little one. I have never come across such strength in my three thousand years and I must say, you should have told her my dear." He said, placing a kiss on Alice's forehead. "And being denied the ability to shop is more frightening than my wrath?" Aro chuckled.

He approached Edward last. Roughly grabbing his wrist, Aro looked into his mind. The Volturi lord's face darkened, his eyes turned black. He lashed out striking Edward fiercely. "You selfish fool!' He roared. "You try to steal your sister's mate for yourself and when you realized you could not have her, you planned this elaborate deception to have her destroyed!"

Alice was confused. What had Edward planned? Aro turned to explain to the little vampire, "Your _brother,_" he hissed, "knows how to manipulate your visions. He schemed to get Bella by leading you to believe he was planning to reveal himself. He knows your capacity for love and he was going to use it against you. He believed you would bring Bella to him to stop his suicidal intent. Edward was hoping you would ask to be destroyed because the pain of giving up your mate was unbearable." Aro glared back at Edward. "The coward had no intention of revealing himself."

Anger twisted Rose's beautiful face as she clenched her fists to her sides. Alice was too hurt to be angry, her brother wanted her dead! Bella realized the enormity of Aro's rant. "I'm Alice's mate?"

"Yes girl. The little one only wants your happiness, if it was with this wretch, than she would allow it. You cannot comprehend the physical and mental pain she endured for you. Such a thing has never been done nor should it have been."

"Bella is mine, I will claim her!" Edward growled at Alice.

Aro grinned wickedly. "She has already been claimed boy. Several times in fact…"

Bella ran to Alice. It wasn't the ideal circumstance to confess to her pixie, but she wanted Edward to see exactly who held her heart. Cradling Alice's face in her hands she spoke, "Alice Cullen, I love you with everything that I am. I don't fully understand what a vampire bond is, but I do know .MINE. And I am yours and only yours!" Bella kissed her pixie, her love, her mate.

"NO! It's not possible. She couldn't have mated with a human."

Aro spoke to Alice, "Little one, your control over your thoughts is astounding, but I believe it would be beneficial for your dear brother to see them, _in extreme detail_."

The little vampire smiled and nodded her head, pulling Bella behind her she looked directly at her brother.

Edward shook his head trying to stop the images pouring into his mind. He wore a mask of anger and revulsion at what he considered vile thoughts. "Your disgusting Alice, how could you do those things to her?"

"She didn't do anything I didn't want." Bella defended her love.

"You don't know the things she plans Bella! What she subjected you to is just the beginning. Come with me and I will turn you as you asked. We can be together for eternity." Edward whined.

"I hope to find out what she plans for me and the only eternity I want is with my Alice."

Despite the situation, Alice was ecstatic, "YES, YES, YES, my Bella!"

Bella smirked at Alice, fondly recalling hearing those same words when she was on her knees with a certain pixie against a refrigerator. She blushed as Aro winked; apparently he remembered the same episode from Alice's memories.

Edward broke from the guards and rushed toward Alice. He fell to his knees writhing in pain before reaching his target. Jane's eyes were fixed on his twisting body, but she gave no other indication that she was responsible for his torture.

Aro stood between Edward and Alice. "Release him Jane." He commanded. As Edward struggled to his feet the Volturi lord advanced menacingly. "I will allow you to leave here today selfish boy. Only because Carlisle Cullen is a dear friend and I do not wish to cause him grief. But heed my warning, if you attempt anything against Alice or her mate, I will personally destroy you. Now leave my sight!"

Edward fled in a blur.

The Volturi in attendance watched their Lord. Aro held few in his favor, but those he did he viciously protected. The little pixie was truly exceptional, for none of the Volturi had ever witnessed their fierce ruler being so openly affectionate. Aro gazed upon Alice Cullen like a proud father; it was an enlightening day indeed.

"You are all free to stay as long as you like, but I believe young Rosalie has a borrowed item to return?" Aro inquired as Rose nodded. "Well then, little one I wish to speak to you privately before you depart. And Bella, I look forward to seeing you as one of us. You and your mate are a most unique pair. I see great things in your future." Aro took his leave from the throne room and led Alice to his private chamber.

The little vampire followed the man most of her kind lived in fear of, but she was surprisingly unafraid. Ushered to sit, Alice watched the ancient vampire pace as if considering his words. "Little one, you recall nothing of your mortal life?"

"No, my memories begin as a newborn." Alice admitted. Waking up with an unbearable thirst, in a dark filthy room had been the little vampire's introduction to immortality.

"And as a newborn you awoke in a horrid place that haunts you even now?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, an asylum for the mentally deranged; an ironic place for a turning as I understand. Although I don't remember my transformation, my screams would have easily blended with those of the other patients."

"You believe you were a patient?"Aro asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I tried to trace my identity much later and found records for Mary Alice Brandon; a patient in the asylum. I also found my apparent grave, my date of death was the same day I was committed as a human." Alice explained, feeling no need to hide her past from the lord.

"And to this day you struggle with your gift because of its presence in your human life." It wasn't a question. Although Alice had suppressed her human memories, her subconscious still affected her acceptance of her gift.

"I can see every thought you have ever had, whether you can recall it or not. Your human life was painful; you were branded a pariah by those you loved for your ability. Because of that you doubt your worth in the eyes of others yet continue to sacrifice for those you love." Aro continued, "You are not to blame for your ability little one, your gift was in your blood. Others throughout your line probably had abilities, but you chose to use yours to help others, even as you were labeled an outcast."

"I remember nothing of my family. I don't doubt you, but how can you know so much about me when I know so little myself?" Alice asked.

"To answer, I must start long ago. You have heard the term dhamphir?" When Alice nodded, Aro continued. "A child of a vampire father and human mother, while not fully a vampire, may possess vampiric gifts, gifts which can be past down to descendents. Little is known about such cases of course because dhamphirs happen perhaps once in a millennia."

Alice acknowledged she was following his story. "What very few know is that it is possible for some vampire fathers to sense their progeny." The ancient vampire stated.

"You think my visions are because I am descended from such a being?" Alice dared ask.

"I do not just think, I know." Alice's eyes narrowed, trying to understand how he could be so sure.

"You are truly one of a kind. Through an unimaginable twist of fate, you became a full vampire. I must apologize my dear, a heavy mantle was bestowed upon you in your turning."

"I don't understand." Alice admitted.

"Over three thousand years ago I fathered a child, a dhamphir." The vampire lord confessed. He paused momentarily; his next admission required the confident tone of a ruler. "Alice Cullen may be the name you have adopted. But I can assure you little one, you are in fact Alice _Volturi_!"

"Volturi…" Alice whispered, understanding why she held no fear in his presence.

"You are vampire royalty my child. This must be overwhelming. I myself am astounded but could not be more pleased. The strongest mind in our known existence belongs to my own flesh." Aro tenderly replied.

"I'm actually very happy. I've found my mate _and_ gained more family." She confided. A lesser vampire may have been overcome by the revelation, but they were not Alice.

"You have no idea child. Your aunts and my wife will smother you. It is good that you have found your mate because your uncles would not let anyone near you." Aro chuckled.

"And you?" Alice smiled.

"I loved you instantly. If I had not seen the love you carry for others when reading your thoughts, I would have torn Edward to pieces. I granted him mercy only for you." The Volturi ruler's face grew angry momentarily before softening as he gazed at Alice.

Alice was saddened thinking of her brother's betrayal. Aro drew her to her feet. Taking her small hand the ancient vampire led Alice into the hallway where Bella and Rose were waiting with Jane. Hugging her tightly, Aro spoke, "Go now my child, before the others refuse to let you leave. I will keep them at bay for as long as I can so enjoy the moment of peace with your mate. I will see you soon." He released Alice to Bella and stood quietly with Jane as they departed with Rose. Aro watched until Alice was out of sight then asked the blond vampire, "What do you think of the little one?"

Jane never held her thoughts from her ruler; she replied honestly, "I feel an almost overpowering need to protect her. It's as if I loved her from the moment she passed through the door. How is that possible? Is it a gift?"

"Perhaps."

"She is no ordinary vampire. Who is she my Lord?" Jane respectfully enquired.

"Our princess," Aro smiled proudly. "Come, we have much to discuss with the others."

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews. The feedback is greatly appreciated and helps my motivation.**

**I realize to some, Bella's ability to forgive seemed rather hasty. I suppose I drew from my own way of thinking in allowing the shift in her emotions. It's easy for me to hold on to anger in someone's absence, especially when I don't know the whole story, but my heart chooses when to forgive. It may be instantly or never; with the bond between Alice and Bella I felt it easy to let the hurt go. I mean, who could stay mad at adorable little Alice? Hell, I loved her character instantly!**

**This chapter will be shorter and progress rapidly. Imminent danger causes Alice to act more quickly than she would like, but not without some loving along the way! **

Arriving at the airport, Rose dropped Alice and Bella off so she could return the "borrowed" vehicle.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to vampire driving." Bella muttered, holding on to her queasy stomach.

"That's too bad, we had the whole backseat to ourselves," Alice replied with a wink. Laughing at her mate's open mouth after realizing the missed opportunity, she pulled Bella along, "Come on, I'll get us some tickets so we can go home."

As they started for the door, a middle aged Italian man in a crimson uniform exited and halted their progress.

"Excuse me madam, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Arduino DiSano." The man offered with a slight bow of his head.

"Hello Mr. DiSano, to what do we owe this introduction?" Alice asked cautiously.

"My employer sent me to offer my services in returning your party to Washington." DiSano replied with a thick Italian accent, but his English was unbroken and easy to understand.

"Your employer?" Alice enquired, holding Bella protectively behind her. DiSano pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a tattoo recognized by nearly every vampire, the Volturi crest.

Rosalie joined them. "What's going on?" She asked, observing the Italian with contempt.

"Mr. DiSano is offering us a ride home courtesy of the Volturi." Alice explained.

"Well hell yeah, I'd rather fly in style." Rose answered, pushing Alice and Bella along. "Come on, I miss my monkey man."

DiSano smiled and ushered the trio to a private jet. After securing the small amount of luggage they carried, he excused himself to the cockpit. Bella took a seat next to Alice, while Rosalie sat opposite.

Seeing her mate yawning, Alice said, "Sleep my Bella, we have a long flight and I want you well rested when we get home." Bella grinned and snuggled against her pixie as Alice raised her arm to pull her closer.

Rose said nothing until Bella had been asleep for nearly an hour. "So, care to tell me what Aro had to say?"

"I need to discuss it with Bella first." Alice answered as Bella stirred in her sleep as if hearing her pixie calling. A hand moved to grope Alice's breast and Bella settled down apparently content.

"She must be suffering withdrawals." Rose joked.

When they landed, Rose headed home while Alice drove to Bella's. The girl had been gone most of the time since Alice's return, and Alice didn't want Charlie to get upset because of his daughter's absence. When they arrived at Bella's house, Emmet met them inside.

"Hey, good to see you half pint, lil sis, I take it you two worked everything out?" Emmet asked with his usual goofy grin.

"Yeah. It was a bigger mess than Rose thought, but we got through it." Bella answered, bringing Alice's hand up for a kiss. "Where's Charlie?"

"He got a call a little awhile ago about some animal attacks and left. I've been hanging out until he gets back."

"Can you stay while I go hunt? Bella's going to go take a shower and I don't want her to be alone." Alice said, while Bella looked at her. She hadn't said anything about a shower; Alice tapped her head and grinned.

"No problem, then I can get home to my Rose," the love in his voice apparent as he thought of his mate.

Alice left while Bella headed upstairs. She was just getting out of the shower when Alice returned and dismissed Emmet before coming upstairs. "Wow that was quick."Bella said while toweling off.

"I cheated and used my gift, it kind of takes the sport out of it, but I had a better _sport_ on my mind." Alice grinned mischievously. She stripped in a blink, while Bella gulped. "I think I should clean up a bit, care to join me?" She asked after stepping into the shower and draping a leg seductively around the curtain.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked even though she could care less at this point. She was getting in that shower no matter what.

"He won't be back until morning." Alice answered while starting the water and leaning back to wet her hair.

Bella followed her pixie and nearly drooled at seeing Alice's perfect body arched slightly as water cascaded into rivulets that dripped from the small patch of black curls between her legs. Alice lathered shampoo into her hair and rinsed, taking her time to slowly tease Bella. She turned around and bent down to pick up the body wash, wiggling her ass against Bella's front before standing up and handing the bottle to her mate. "Could you get my back please, I feel so dirty."

Bella was not amused. Two could play this game. Lathering her hands Bella rubbed Alice's back, sliding her hands down to massage her pixie's backside. She reached around and began washing Alice's stomach, pressing her body against the vampire as she moved up to Alice's breast. Kneading the small mounds, Bella circled the nipples, pinching and rolling the peaks between her fingers. She purposely stopped to add more soap to her hands, smiling as Alice sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation. Resuming her position against Alice, Bella slowly lowered her hand to wash the sensitive area between Alice's legs, palming Alice's mound as she guided her pixie underneath the stream of the shower head to rinse the soap from her body. Bella kept Alice there, sliding her fingers through the silky folds of Alice's sex, pretending to be thorough in rinsing, knowing by the wetness she found that she had her pixie right where she wanted.

Gathering Alice's arousal, Bella began stroking the tiny nub nestled in dark curls while nibbling Alice's neck. A hand gripped the back of her head, while another dug into Bella's thigh.

"Fuck, don't stop…please." Alice begged, jutting her hips forward to meet the hand working her clit.

Bella had no intention of stopping. She loved the effect her touch had on Alice and she wanted to pleasure her pixie after all they'd been through in Italy. "I love you. Come for me baby, I want to make love in my bed. I need you inside me…" Bella whispered. It was all the encouragement Alice needed. Her body tensed and she held Bella's hand firmly in place until her orgasm subsided.

Lying in bed, Alice stroked Bella's hair as her mate rested against her. After hours of making love, Bella was spent, but remained awake wondering what was keeping her pixie so quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"A lot of things, I just don't know where to start." Alice confessed.

"Then let me start." Bella said, pulling herself up to lean against the headboard next to Alice. Grasping her hand Bella began, "I'm so sorry that Edward planned to hurt you because of me. If I hadn't been with him, you wouldn't be missing a brother." Her guilt threatened to choke her, Bella continued, "The thought of him hurting you Alice, it's…I want to hurt him. After I'm changed, I can't promise that I won't."

"My Bella, Edward chose to do what he did. His selfishness was there long before you came along. When he realized he couldn't really have you, he still couldn't stand the thought of someone else being with you. If you would have decided to be with Jacob, it would have been him. I think Edward would've attacked anyone." Alice finished.

"So you know about Jake, I thought you couldn't see the wolves?"

"I don't need my visions to see how he looks at you. It's okay, as long as he doesn't touch you." Alice grinned. "You'll see a pissed pixie."

Bella laughed. "That may be kind of sexy. But the wolves bring me to my next subject; won't turning me break the treaty?"

"There's a clause," Alice didn't elaborate as she continued, "would you mind waiting until after you graduate to be turned? As a newborn your instincts will be hard to control. You'll have to stay away from people, from your parents."

"No, I can wait as long as I have you. What about Victoria? Your family has to protect me because I'm a weak human. I don't want any of you to be in danger without helping."

Alice rested her head on Bella's shoulder before she spoke."They love you. You're not a weak human; you're my mate and family."

"How'd I get so lucky? I have a beautiful vampire to call my own and an amazing second family." Bella said, sliding her hand behind Alice's back and hugging her hip closer.

"You've got more family than you know.' Alice admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Alice pondered how to explain everything to Bella. She decided to start from the beginning of her vampire life. "You know that I don't remember my human life?" Bella nodded. "I told you I awoke to my un-life alone, but I didn't tell you where I was. I came to in a dark room, screams filling the air. It smelled of filth and disease. I'm not an empath, but I could still feel the sadness and torment above me. I thought I had died and was in Hell."

Bella said nothing, but Alice could hear her heart rate quicken. "When I climbed through the broken window of the room I was in, I found myself outside of an asylum. At the time I didn't know how I came to be there, but after James called me Mary Alice and said he was robbed of the opportunity to take me in Biloxi, I started checking into my past. After I split with Jasper, I spent time in Mississippi trying to find out anything I could." Alice explained.

Bella felt the sting of guilt. She had lashed out at Alice for abandoning her, when her pixie had been alone digging through an obviously painful past. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes. I broke into the asylum and stole my records. Mary Alice Brandon was born in 1901 and was committed for psychotic delusions in 1920. I traced my name through the county records and was surprised to find I apparently died the same day I was committed." Alice offered Bella a reassuring pat on the thigh. "I was upset of course. I was afraid I may have done something to hurt people when I was human. That's why I had been locked up."

"You wouldn't hurt people without reason. You're not evil Alice." Bella didn't doubt her pixie for a second.

"I can happily agree with you now."

"What changed?" Bella asked.

"Aro. When he took me to talk in private, he explained some things to me. More than I could imagine actually." Alice smiled recalling the Volturi lord. "Do you know what a dhamphir is?"

Bella shook her head. Alice explained, "A dhamphir is the offspring of a human mother and vampire father. Aro explained that dhamphirs may possess vampiric gifts, and these gifts can be passed to their descendents."

"So you're descended from a dhamphir?" Bella assumed.

"Yes. Aro could read the thoughts I had suppressed and he told me I had used my visions to try and help people. I was condemned because of it, but it wasn't my fault. I had inherited my ability as others before me probably had. And it just wasn't any vampire that I descended from…" Alice hesitated. Although she had accepted her ancestry, her birthright might cause problems for her mate and family. Deciding she couldn't withhold anything from Bella, she continued, "Bella, I'm descended from Aro. I'm a Volturi."

"Fuck me…" Bella said in shock.

"Gladly, but I thought we were having a serious discussion?" Alice teased.

"So what does this mean?" Bella asked, unsure of the ramifications in the discovery.

"I'm not sure other than our family has gotten bigger. I foresee some smothering, but it will be out of love so I'm not worried." Alice giggled, "And my uncles plan on giving you a firm talk."

Bella paled slightly. She had been worried about telling Charlie of their relationship, that seemed small compared to the possible wrath of the Volturi.

"Don't worry. Charlie already suspects. He'll be fine with us." Alice offered knowingly, her visions all ended well when Bella talked to her father.

"Any suggestions on how to approach that particular subject since you have already seen the outcome?"

"Well, you can tell him after breakfast or at lunch." Alice giggled impishly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I would suggest you tell him after breakfast. If you wait he walks in with you eating me for lunch on the kitchen table." Alice's bell like laughter filled the room; the look of utter horror on Bella's face was priceless.

"Definitely breakfast then." Bella replied after recovering. A tap at her window caught her attention.

"It's your puppy." Alice said. The distinct smell of a wolf had invaded her nose.

Throwing on a shirt and sweatpants, Bella opened the window. "Hey Jake," she called down to her friend.

"Bells, she got through," is all the young Quileute could say. He felt he had failed his friend.

Alice was at the window in a flash. "She won't come while my family guards Bella, I'm worried about Charlie though." Alice considered her next comment carefully. She had always thought the animosity between the wolves and vampires should be alleviated. It was simply Alice's nature to mediate conflict and hope for peace. "Can we come to some kind of agreement? Victoria is dangerous. We have a common enemy Jacob, and we share the same goal, protecting Bella and the humans of Forks."

"I can't speak for all of my pack, but I'm in and I know a few others that will help." Jacob spoke, he never thought he would see the day wolf allied with leech, but he couldn't help himself from liking Alice. There was just something about her.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Yeah, we'll talk later. I have to go back on patrol." He turned and phased before entering the tree line. He was glad Alice was protecting Bella, but a thought nagged in the back of his mind, _did she have to do it naked?_

Bella was tense at breakfast the next morning. Charlie had just come home and sat down at the table with her and Alice.

"Did you have a good weekend girls?" Charlie asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Interesting at least, Dad I need to talk to you about something." Bella started.

"Sure Bells, shoot."

"Well…You see," Alice's reassuring hand on her knee gave Bella the courage to go on, "Dad, Alice and I are together, _together_ together."

Charlie smiled. "It's about time." His daughter's look of surprise led him to continue, "You may think I'm just a dumb cop, but I see a lot more than you give me credit for. Your face lit up whenever Alice was around, not when that prick Edward was here. No offense Alice."

"Believe me, none taken. I love her Charlie, and I want you to know I will treat her with the respect she deserves. And will abide by your wishes as her father." Alice spoke in terms Charlie could relate to. Respect was important to him; he thought kids today lacked proper respect so he was happy with Alice's admission.

"Then we understand each other. This old man needs to get some sleep. I have to go back to work in a few hours. Will you two be here until I leave?"

Alice spoke up, she hadn't discussed it with Bella, but she had some plans for today after hearing the news Victoria was back. "Yes, then I'd like to take Bella shopping for school clothes if that's alright?"

Charlie laughed at the scowl his daughter was directing at Alice. "Sure, she needs to get ready and it saves me from any awkward attempts to help."

They stayed until Charlie safely left for work before heading back to the Cullens. Pulling Carlisle's Mercedes into the garage, Alice smiled when she saw a bright yellow Porsche parked on the other side. Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle quickly appeared before either girl could exit the car.

"So who's your secret admirer half pint? Bella's going to be jealous even with you bribing her with your pacifiers." Emmet teased.

The fact the car resembled the one she appropriated in Italy was not lost on Rose. "Does this having anything to do with your little talk with Aro?"

"It came with a card," Carlisle said while handing Alice a crimson envelope.

_My Little One,_

_My guard told us how your eyes lit up when you saw the car your sister "borrowed". My wife insisted you have one. I warned you my dear._

_All our love, _

_Nonno and Nonna_

Alice smiled while reading the letter. She knew enough Italian to recognize grandfather and grandmother in the closing. The monikers suited Alice fine, vampires viewed family from a different perspective than humans so they seemed appropriate.

Gazing at her waiting family, Alice grabbed Bella's waiting hand. "Yes, I have a lot to tell you."

After explaining her talk with Aro in Volterra, Alice sat back on the sofa, awaiting the comments sure to follow.

"Wow Bella, how does it feel to bang royalty?" Emmett asked, receiving a slap to the back of the head. Bella blushed and refused to answer.

"I always knew you were special." Esme gushed.

Carlisle, ever the thinker said, "You realize this could cause problems. The Volturi have enemies."

"I apparently had an enemy before. Nothing could surprise me in comparison to that." Alice sadly replied, remembering her brother's treachery.

Rose had told the family what had happened during the visit to Italy. Carlisle and Esme were heartbroken that their son was capable of such a thing. Emmet wanted to hunt Edward down, but was calmed by Jasper, who was notably absent.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked, noticing Bella stiffen at the name.

"He left after he found out what Edward had done. We haven't heard from him since." Rose said, not caring in the slightest.

"We need to tell them about Victoria." Bella told Alice. She knew Alice cared for Jasper and she didn't want her dwelling on his absence.

All eyes were on Alice, sensing danger. "Jacob Black informed us that Victoria made it through La Push. He's offered to help us should we need it.'

"We have to work with dogs now? Anything else you want to lay on us? "Rose demanded.

"No, but if you quite complaining I'll tell you about the other night and provide sketches." Alice offered, referring to the reason her eyes had been red. Bella's mouth dropped open.

Rose smirked, "Deal."

Holding Bella's hand, Alice smiled and asked, "How about we take my new car and do some school shopping?"

Bella groaned. She didn't know which was more disturbing, the thought of Alice driving a supped up sports car or shopping with her pixie. _'The things you do for love.'_ "Only you would want to shop when a deranged vampire might be hunting me."

Exiting Forks on the way to Seattle, Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number included in the card she'd been given. She needed to protect Bella and her mate's heart at all costs.

_Hello, little one._

Alice didn't ask how Aro knew she was calling. He wasn't the ruler of vampires for nothing. "Hello Nonno, I wanted to thank you for my gift. You're too generous." Alice spoke the name she knew Aro would prefer. It felt good, she had never known any grandparents.

_Nonsense my dear. _A voice in the background asked, "Is that our princess? Engage the speaker Aro." _I am trying Sulpicia but these infernal devices are so fragile. _"I had that one specially made using tungsten for the case. It is far sturdier than the last one. Just push the damn button."

Alice was trying her best not to laugh at the couple on the other end of the line. Being a vampire meant you had to adjust with the times. Apparently Aro was having some problems with technology. A few seconds later the problem was resolved as a new voice came across the line.

_Alice my dear, I regret I was unable to see you before you departed. I cannot tell you how thrilled I am that I have a granddaughter. Please return to Volterra soon. I know we have eternity but I do not want to wait that long to spend time with my granddaughter and her mate._

"I will Nonna." Alice waited for Sulpicia to finish telling Aro how delightful she was. "And thank you for your gift, it's amazing."

_I am so glad you like it. I will let grumpy have the phone now, he pouts so when he does not get his way. _Alice found it hysterical that the near merciless lord of the Volturi was being accused of pouting. _All my love to you and Bella mia nipote…_

"And ours to you." Alice replied. After Aro returned to the call Alice began telling him of the dilemma with Victoria.

_I can send some of my guard to dispose of her immediately._

"Thank you, but we should be able to handle her alone. I have a question concerning Bella's turning and the law though." Alice hesitated. Her relationship with Aro was new, but their bond spanned three thousand years. She knew from her visions how he would reply but her visions were subjective. Alice didn't want to offend or anger him. "Bella is concerned being human causes a problem because of Victoria, and I agree she would be safer as a newborn. However she is young and I believe faking her death will leave her father heartbroken." Alice glanced at Bella, who was watching her questioningly. "I would like to know if it's possible to tell her father of our existence after she is turned?"

_I appreciate that you show proper respect in asking my permission in this. I assume you trust this human if you are asking little one?_

"I wouldn't dishonor you. I love Bella and want to spare her from losing her father until mortality separates them. She is all that he has. He's a good man that holds honor in high regard; I don't doubt his ability to keep our secret. But I will abide by your judgment."

_Spoken like a true princess my little one. I will allow it for you, but of course you already knew my answer. Goodbye my love, and if you need help with the nomad I will send the guard immediately._

"Thank you Nonno. My love and thanks." Alice disconnected the call before turning to Bella. "We have permission to tell Charlie after you turn. Don't worry. He'll be as accepting as he was about you being gay."

"I'm not gay, I'm pixie sexual." Bella teased sticking out her tongue.

"Is that an offer?"

"Yes, especially if it gets me out of shopping." Bella said crossing her fingers.

"Nope, but we can make the lunch I told you about earlier a dinner instead. And Charlie won't walk in."

"I guess I can bear through the day of torture, but I'll be having an early dinner, with seconds and thirds if we have the time." Bella wiggled her eyebrows. Alice nearly gave her whiplash as she hit the accelerator.

Bella was subjected to hours of the dreaded shopping. She trudged on simply because she loved the twinkle in Alice's eye every time she submitted to something her pixie thought she just had to have. After having an early G-rated dinner, Alice took Bella to a bookstore knowing her mate's love of such places.

"I'll be right back. There's something I want to pick up." Alice excused herself. Bella was curious but went back to looking for a particular title she had been wanting. Alice returned carrying a nondescript bag, paid for Bella's purchases and stowed everything in her Porsche.

At the Swan house, Alice kept her word to her mate and Bella was very pleased. She was a mere human, but having the power to make Alice scream was a boost to her confidence and libido. Bella was aching with need for Alice's touch. The little vampire hurried Bella upstairs and said she would meet her shortly.

Peeking in Bella's bedroom Alice told her, "Close your eyes."

Closing her eyes, Bella could feel weight on the bed, then Alice crawling toward her. Something foreign rubbed along Bella's thigh and settled against her stomach.

"Open your eyes."

Bella opened to see her love's face, wearing a crooked grin as she rose slightly to allow Bella to look between them. Alice was wearing a pink sparkly strap on. Bella burst out laughing.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." Alice pouted and started to pull away.

Bella grabbed her neck, "No baby, I love it. It's just," she had to stop to reign in her laughter. "I will never be able to look at pixy stix the same way again."

"Very funny." Alice positioned herself until her "stick" was just outside of Bella's opening. "I think you'll like my fairy wand." She teased, thrusting forward.

"Oh God…" Bella gasped as Alice filled her. Setting a slow pace, Alice drove into her mate, feeling the shaft as it pressed against her clit. Seeing Bella groan with pleasure, threatened to send Alice into a frenzy.

Bella was beautiful. Chestnut hair spread across the pillow beneath her head, pale skin stretched taught as sweat ran down the line of her stomach muscles. Alice's mate wasn't merely beautiful as they made love, she was an ethereal vision in the little vampire's eyes. Kissing along Bella's pulse point, the thrum of blood beneath the skin was like a siren's call.

"I want to bite you, make you mine for eternity."

Hands wound in Alice's hair holding her head in the nook of Bella's neck. "Do it, I'm already yours." Bella panted.

"What if I can't stop?"

"You won't hurt me, now take me." Bella struggled to speak, her orgasm was close.

Growling, Alice rocked up to her knees pulling Bella with her, an arm wrapped around her mate's slim waist and the other firmly clasping the back of Bella's neck. Bella's legs instinctively locked around her pixie's waist as Alice's thrusts became harder.

"I love you my Bella…" Alice whispered just before they climaxed together and a sharp pain along her neck mixed with Bella's pleasure.

Alice drank from her mate, while Bella trembled in ecstasy. Knowing Alice was still inside of her and drinking her essence, sent another orgasm through her body before everything went dark. Alice fought the instinct to drain her prey. Bella was her life, no matter how intoxicatingly rich the warm blood filling her mouth was, she had to control her urge.

Alice pulled out of her mate, biting the inside of Bella's thigh than licking the spot to trap her venom. She repeated the process at Bella's ankle and over her heart, praying the venom would spread quickly and shorten the pain Bella would suffer. She dressed both of them before carrying Bella to her car. Alice made it home, and with her family's help moved her mate into bed to await the transformation.

Grief and guilt threatened to overcome the little vampire. She had never witnessed a turning and didn't remember her own. Her vibrant Bella was growing paler; her lips were tinged in blue. Alice knew she had given Bella what she wanted, and Victoria necessitated turning her mate before she had originally planned, but it didn't ease the pain of seeing Bella's face twist in agony. Sobs racked Alice's body when the screaming started…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to make the chapters more manageable in length so this one is shorter. I admit I initially didn't know how to add chapters, hence the excessive length. Yes, I have my moments of stupidity and failed to notice **_**add chapters **_**when uploading previous fics. Now that I've had my duh moment let's continue…**

***For those that find Bella's particular "obsession" odd…well let's just say an ex had the same one giving me fuel for my story. I miss her some times, LOL.**

_Bella could feel the soft bed under her burning body. The ice cold sensation in her hand was the only flicker of relief. It felt as if molten metal was racing through her veins, threatening to consume her from the inside. Her eyelids had temporary fluttered open before hot pokers seared them shut. Such a thing couldn't have happened, but that's what it felt like. Bella had tried not to scream. She didn't know why, this much pain warranted such an action. But somewhere deep inside there was a need to hide the torture being inflicted on her body._

_As much as she tried to hold them back, the screams broke through. They did little to alleviate her misery. Ice touched the back of her hand, mercifully cooling the spot momentarily. Bella wanted to peel her own skin, anything to stop the flames beneath the surface. She tried using her hand to claw her way to relief, but cold now held both hands, pinning them to her sides. Death would be a welcome relief to her personal hell now. She couldn't bring herself to pray for such an end, so she begged for the cold at her wrists to drown the fire within as she continued to scream._

Alice sat by her mate's bedside. When she had initially bitten her love, she told herself she was giving Bella what she wanted and a means to protect herself against a dangerous enemy. As Bella began to scream, Alice was questioning her motives. Was it her selfish need to ensure Bella was hers always? The little vampire was torn between guilt and loathing herself for the pain her actions were inflicting. If she could absorb Bella's torment, Alice would do it in a moment, anything…anything, for her Bella.

Carlisle came in to place a comforting hand on his daughter's slumped shoulders. Turning another was something he knew well, and it was always heartbreaking no matter who was being transformed. He had turned Esme, but she was not yet his mate at the time. For Alice, the guilt would be unimaginable. His little daughter had bonded with her mate while she was still a human, and that connection would add to Alice's suffering.

"Alice, you were incredibly strong. Preventing your instincts from draining Bella is a testament to the unimaginable love you have for her. I know it may not seem like it now, but you did what was necessary. It may feel like the pain will never stop, but it will be a matter of days. It will not last forever. Your love for her will."

The normally bubbly pixie was haggard as she looked at Carlisle. The drying trails of tears streaked her flawless cheeks. "I don't want her to hurt anymore. What can I do? My Bella is suffering and all I'm doing is sitting here. Please…somebody, something, tell me what to do?" The little pixie cried as she pressed her lips to the back of her mate's hand.

"We can only wait. Once her heart starts to speed up, it will be nearly finished. Bella will take the last breath of her human life and awake into ours." Carlisle kissed the top of Alice's head before straightening to leave her with Bella. "I will check on her from time to time. We are all here if you need us." He said before departing the room.

He found Esme sitting with her back against the wall outside of Alice's room, knees hugged to her chest and her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Darling come down stairs with me," Carlisle offered a hand to his wife and mate.

"I may not have given birth to those girls, but they are my children in here." Esme said clutching her chest. "The mother in me feels helpless Carlisle."

"I know my dear, but as I told Alice, it will be over soon." Carlisle had witnessed the anguish of a parent first hand being a doctor. He knew there were really no words that could offer comfort. Pulling his wife to her feet, Carlisle led her down stairs to wait.

Emmet had been home when Alice brought Bella in. He carried his "lil sis" up the stairs to place her in Alice's room. Alice was solemn as Esme and Carlisle brought her a chair to set by her mate's bedside. It was killing Emmet to see his energetic sister so fragile. He stood in the doorway watching until the screams started. Rose had to know what was happening. She had gone hunting shortly before Alice came home and he didn't know how long it would be until she returned. She'd be pissed if she came back and found out nobody had bothered to find her. Feeling it was the only thing he could do, Emmett raced out of the house to find his wife.

He found Rose miles from home, just finishing her kill. "Babe, you need to come home." Emmettt hurriedly told his mate.

Standing and wiping blood from the corner of her mouth Rose asked, "What's wrong? Is it that bitch Victoria?" She had already started running alongside Emmett, blurring over fallen trees and launching over a ravine in her haste to get home.

"No, it's Bella. Alice started turning her." Emmett was desperately trying to keep up with his graceful wife.

"Dammit, why didn't she wait until I was there?"

"Babe, she was bangin Bella at the time." Emmett explained, always blunt.

Rose was worried, but still managed a small smile as she ran. It soon disappeared as screams filled her ears. She remembered Carlisle turning Emmett. He had pulled at her heart at the time because his baby face reminded Rose of a friend's child from her human life. Now that they were bonded mates, she couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to endure the transformation if he wasn't already turned. Alice must be in hell.

Jumping to the back deck, Rose adopted her signature bitch expression. It wouldn't help Alice or Bella if her face betrayed her emotions. She had to be strong as she raced up the stairs and paused outside Alice's bedroom door. Rose calmly walked in the room and tried to hide her flinch when a particularly blood curdling scream escaped Bella's throat.

Walking behind Alice, Rose placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "This is another story you owe me." Rose used her usual brand of humor hoping to ease some of Alice's tension.

Alice placed her free hand over Rose's. She knew her sister was usually strongly against turning someone. Rose had vehemently opposed Bella being turned by Edward when he mentioned it. "So you're not upset that I did this to her." Alice's voice cracked as she admitted her guilt.

"I'm upset that I wasn't there from the start. I wouldn't have you beating yourself up with guilt now." Rose sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes on Bella. "What about her parents though? We might be able to hide things from her mother in Florida, but Charlie is here."

"I have permission to tell him." Alice at least found a small amount of comfort in not separating Bella from her father.

Normally Rose would be in a fury at the idea her family would be jeopardized, that's why she was against Edward dating a human from the start. After spending time with Bella and seeing Alice's love for the girl, Rose's fiery nature had relented. _'These two are seriously affecting my inner bitch.'_

The sisters sat quietly for awhile, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Bella's body suddenly arched and her hand moved to claw at her face. Rose was across the bed in an instant, holding Bella's hand while Alice still held the other. _The hand that didn't move when Bella seized?_ Rose had an idea.

"Alice, she's burning up."

"I know Rose, I caused it remember?" Alice couldn't see past her guilt.

"Knock it off. Guilt is a fucking worthless emotion. What's done is done and it's for the best. What I was trying to say is she's burning up, but the hand you're holding didn't move when she did." Rose saw Alice smile at the hand she was holding. "Good, you're getting it. Now what soothes Bella most?" Rose pointedly looked at Alice's chest.

"I'll try anything at this point." Alice began stripping; alternating hands as she undressed so Bella's hand wasn't neglected.

Rose shifted Bella toward the center of the large bed, allowing Alice room to lie beside her. The little vampire positioned herself with Bella's arms around her waist, and their legs intertwined. Holding Bella's head against her chest, Alice stroked the long chestnut hair of her mate. "My Bella, I love you so much." She lamented pulling Bella head tight against her.

Rose watched her broken sister, hoping Alice's cool body and presence would ease Bella's agony. After a few moments, a smile spread across the little vampire's face, moving her arm to rest around her mate's back, Rose could clearly see Bella in her favored position.

_Bella's silent prayers had been answered. The blaze threatening to char her bones was damped by a cool embrace around her body. She didn't know its source, but it was a blessed relief. Her head was buried in refreshing coolness that was also strangely familiar. Her mouth opened of its own accord, her tongue searching for something her inferno addled subconscious desired. Finding the target, Bella's mouth captured her life preserver, finding comfort in the turmoil._

"I'm so having Emmett get the camera." Rose teased with her usual humor, but she was serious too. Sliding next to Bella, Rose leaned against the Esme replaced headboard, her hand on Alice's back. She was watching out the windows protectively. Rose knew Victoria was out there, and her instincts told her they hadn't heard the last of Edward's obsession with Bella. Rose was determined nothing would come near Alice and Bella in their fragile state.


End file.
